Angel of Fairy Tail
by SharkSoul
Summary: After receiving a letter that is a plea for help, Palutena sends Pit out in order to assist its mysterious sender. But Pit ends up in Earthland, where he encounters Natsu Dragneel, a mage from a guild called Fairy Tail.
1. Pit's Arrival to Earthland

**A/N- Hello readers, I am SharkSoul, and this is my fist crossover fanfic, and its a Fairy Tail/Kid Icarus crossover, the first one too. I've had this idea in my head for the longest time, so I hope all that read this enjoy it also. I'm only going to say this once, I do not own Fairy Tail or Kid Icarus. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and Kid Icarus belongs to Nintendo. That's all I have for now, more will be at the end. Please enjoy this story.**

Chapter 1: Pit's Arrival to Earthland

-Skyworld-

"So Pit, are you ready for your next mission?" asked a tall woman with long, green hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with various gold ornaments on it. There was also a golden laurel crown adorned around her head. She looked to be about 22-years old, but anyone that knew her knew that she was much older than that.

"You know it Lady Palutena! So what is it this time? Need me to clean up some stray Underworld baddies?" asked a young man with spikey brown hair that went in various direction and also having blue eyes. He is wearing a white tunic, and underneath that he is wearing navy blue tights. On his feet were sandal boots that had some sort of white fur or wool around the top of them. He also has a pair of bronze and gold cuffs on his wrists. One other unique thing about this boy, that appeared to be about 13 years old, is that he had wings with feathers as white as a cloud. This is our hero, Pit.

"Nope," said Palutena.

"Is Viridi out of line again and trying to kill all the humans?" asked Pit.

"Uh-uh," Palutena informed Pit.

"Is it the Aurum!? Are they back!?" Pit asked a bit fearfully.

"Not even close Pit," Palutena told Pit.

"Then…what is it?" Pit asked scratching his head in confusion, since none of his usual enemies were doing anything wrong.

"To be honest…I have no idea," Palutena admitted.

Pit grew a sweatdropped at that. "…Then why am I here if you don't even know what the mission is?"

"Actually, I found this letter this morning, saying that someone somewhere needs our help. Only problem is…I don't know who it came from." Palutena explained to Pit.

"Can I see it?" Pit asked Palutena.

"Sure," Palutena said as she handed the letter over to Pit.

The letter read:

_I'm very sorry for the short notice, but I need you to send some help. One person should be just fine. When you're ready to go, just put this letter on the ground and have the person you're sending stand over it._

"This is a strange letter, and it doesn't even say who it's from," Pit inquired after reading the letter, handing it back to Palutena.

Palutena nodded at that. "I figured that since it's been so peaceful since you defeated Hades, that I should just send you. You are my strongest general after all."

Pit smirked at that. "Oh yeah, a new chapter in the adventure of Pit!"

"Pit, this isn't going to be like any of your other missions. I have no idea where this letter came from, so you could be going to some unknown land for all we know," Palutena informed Pit.

"Huh…if you put it like that…it still sounds like an adventure if you ask me!" Pit exclaimed, seemingly undeterred by what Palutena had told him.

Palutena smiled at his response. "I knew it would be a good idea to send you. You've faced countless perils, one after another, and this shouldn't be any different from those. Just tell me when you're ready to go Pit."

"I'll just go right now, can't leave someone in need of help waiting after all," Pit responded with a smile.

"Do you have you're bow?" Palutena asked, making sure her general was prepared to fight if it was necessary.

"Always," Pit said as he held up his favorite weapon, the Palutena Bow. This bow was blue, as well as had a golden trim that was bladed. While Pit was holding this bow, two gold rings appeared around the wrist he wasn't holding the bow in.

"Good, can't send you somewhere unknown unarmed after all," Palutena said, then laying the letter on the ground and taking a few steps away from it. "Stand above it when you're ready Pit."

Pit then stood over the letter and waited for a couple of seconds as nothing happened. "Um…what's supposed to happen exactly?"

Right after Pit asked that, several golden circles, with some sort of runes between them, erupted from the letter onto the ground that Pit was standing on, and in the center if these circles was a strange emblem. After that a bright flash of light appeared, after it died down though, Pit was nowhere to be seen.

"Good luck Pit, you're going to need it…where ever you end up," Palutena said. She started to walk away until she saw a small note on the ground. She picked it up and read it. It said:

_Thank you_

* * *

-In the middle of a road-

A bright light appeared in the middle of a dirt road, no one was around to see this, but if someone was, they would have seen that someone appeared from this light after is disappeared. This person is none other than Pit, whom was just teleported here from his home of Skywolrd.

"A dirt road? This isn't very impressive so far. But why do I feel so different now? … Huh!? What happened to my clothes?! What happened to my bow?! What happened to my wings?!" Pit said, examining his form. If one were to look at him, they would find that his clothes have changed from when he was in Skyworld. His laurel crown was gone, and instead of his usual white tunic and navy blue tights, he is now wearing a plain white shirt with short sleeves and navy blue shorts. Instead of his sandal boots, he now wore regular boots, but the design was still the same. The only thing he still had was his wrist guards. But he was now also missing his wings and has somehow lost his Palutena Bow.

Pit sighed as he realized that almost everything he originally had was now gone. "Oh well, could be worse I guess." He then noticed a road sign and went up to it. "Har-ge-on Town? Never heard of it. Oh well, might as well go there. After all, where there's a town there's bound to be people." Pit then walked off, heading to his new destination, and beginning the start of his new adventure.

* * *

-Hargeon Town-

Hargeon is a beautiful town, known for its fishing and peaceful atmosphere. This is where Pit now finds himself, wondering through its streets. He noticed many things that this town had, he saw restaurants, hotels, various shops, and there was even one that specialized in magic tricks.

"_What a nice town. I don't think I've ever seen one that looked like this on Earth. Everything looks so different from what I usually see._" Pit thought to himself as he was exploring the town. He then suddenly heard a small uproar. When he looked towards it he saw a small crowd of women crowded around something, saying various things about someone called Salamander. Pit decided to go check it out.

"Excuse me, coming through…" Pit said as he made his way through the crowd. When he arrived, he saw a man with short spikey blue hair. He wore ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees. As well as a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt. He was also wearing a pair of polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm.

"…Who the hell is this guy...?" Pit mumbled to himself as he saw him. He then saw a boy with spikey pink hair, wearing a long sleeved dark red jacket with white trim that he left opened, baggy white pants, and a white scarf with what looked like a scale pattern.

"Who are you?" the boy asked after seeing the man, although he seemed excited at first when he saw him.

The man looked surprised at first, the answered, "Maybe you know me as Salamander." But before the man could finish the pink haired boy was already walking away, Pit couldn't help but snicker at that. But the boy was soon dragged back into the crowd by Salamander's admires, as he then proceeded to forgive the boy and offered him his autograph, which he outright declined. This resulted in the boy getting tossed out of the group, getting thrown right at Pit who didn't see it coming due to trying to hold in his laughter at the boy's humiliation of Salamander. The man proceeded to bid farewell to everyone admiring him, snapping his fingers, making a magic circle appear underneath him as a purple fire carried him off. As he was leaving he invited all those present to a party at his yacht.

The boy then sat up, allowing Pit to it up as well.

"Who are you?" The boy asked Pit.

"The guy those girls threw you into," Pit answered.

"That guy is really disgusting," said a new voice from behind the two. Pit, the boy, and a blue cat walking on two legs that has been with the boy this whole time, looked behind themselves to see a teenage girl with blonde hair, done up in a side pony tail. Her attire consisted of a white sleeveless zip up shirt with a blue cross on it on the front of it, a short blue skirt, and black knee high boots. She smiled at them as she said, "Thanks for earlier."

She proceeded to lead them into a restaurant, where she bought them food, where the boy and cat, now identified as Natsu and Happy respectively, where gobbling it down vigorously.

"So you three are Natsu, Happy, and Pit right?" the girl, now identified as Lucy, asked.

"Yep, although I don't know these two. I don't even know why you brought me here too," Pit explained as he was also eating, but nowhere near as fast as Natsu was.

"Because you got caught up in the mess that he made," Lucy explained to Pit. She then explained that the man they just encountered was a mage, and that she was a mage too. She also explained that groups of mages can from a group called a guild, where they can take on jobs in order to make money. As Pit heard her explain this, he couldn't help but think one thing when she finished, he was now in another world. There were too many differences from where he is from to the place that Lucy is now describing to him. It was the only thing Pit could think of that explained his current situation.

Natsu then explained that he was here looking for his dad, whom was named Igneel, only to reveal that his dad wasn't human, but actually a dragon.

Pit nearly choked on the food he was eating after hearing that. "Your dad is a dragon?!" Pit asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so?" Natsu asked as if having a dragon for a dad was an everyday thing.

"How? I mean…aren't dragons like deadly monster that eat and destroy everything in their path?" Pit asked.

"No way! Igneel was the best! He taught me everything I know!" Natsu exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Besides! How would a dragon even be in this town!?" Lucy said putting in her own two cents. Natsu and Happy had no response for that, as they tried to come up with an answer but failed to come up with one. "Don't tell me you only just noticed?!" She asked them in disbelief.

"Well I should probably get going now. You guys go ahead and finish up," Lucy said as she got up and placed some money on the table and began to walk away.

"Thank you for the meal!" Natsu and Happy both said as they got out of their seats and bowed down to Lucy. Pit laughed at how embarrassed Lucy was becoming. Lucy then proceeded to try and leave again, only for Natsu to stop her and try and give her Salamander's autograph to repay her, only for Lucy to reject it immediately, which only caused Pit to laugh even more.

"I better get going too; I have some stuff to do. Thanks for the food Lucy," Pit said with a smile as he left.

* * *

-Later That Night-

Pit continued to wonder around Hargeon after leaving the restaurant, but soon decided to rest on a bench in a nearby park. When he awoke it was already nighttime.

"Geez…didn't think I'd sleep for that long, oh well," Pit proceeded to get up, only to look towards the ocean and see a giant wave crash into the shore. "What the!? What's going on over there?!" Pit then ran in the direction that he saw the wave, and when he arrived to his destination, he saw that a yacht had been beached on the shore. "What the hell happened here?!" Pit exclaimed as he looked around again, he found Lucy, who was now in a purple dress. He quickly ran down to her. "Lucy! What happened here?!" Pit asked her.

"Pit? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked him.

"I saw the giant wave. Now please answer my question,"

"That Salamander guy, he's actually a slave trader; he was going to put all the girls on that ship into slavery, including me. If it wasn't for Natsu no one would have been saved," Lucy explained.

"Natsu's here? Where is he?" Pit asked.

"He's up there, in the boat," Lucy said, while pointing to the boat. As they were talking several of the slave traders were getting out of the boat, and took notice of the two.

"Hey…it's that girl, but who's that kid with her?" one of the slave traders asked.

"Who cares, we'll just kill the both of them. Let's get them guys!" another slave trader said as they charged at the two.

"Oh crap! Here they come!" Lucy panicked as she turned towards some yelling, only to see the slave traders rushing towards them.

"_Dang it…it only I had a weapon…heck…even the First Blade would be fine in a situation like this…_" Pit thought to himself, regretting losing the Palutena Bow. But as he thought that, a small light appeared him his hand. The light expanded and when it died down, it revealed a weapon was in Pit's hand, but not just any weapon.

"Pit…what…what is that?" Lucy asked, in slight disbelief of what she just witnessed.

"It's…it's…it's the First Blade!" Pit exclaimed with a giant smile on his face. In Pit's hand was a white and blue weapon with gold trim. It was at a slight angle from its hilt, which had a leather grip, a black barrel coming out of the other end.

"But…it looks like a gun…" Lucy stated pointing out how the weapon looks. Before they could continue, the slave traders were getting closer by the moment.

"We'll talk later, let me take care of these guys," Pit said as he then took aim with the First Blade, and then let loose a volley of shots at all of them, quickly incapacitating them. "That was easy."

"It even shots like a gun!" Lucy exclaimed after she observed what the weapon did.

"You missed me you stupid kid!" one slave trader said as he somehow snuck up behind them. Lucy turned around with a look of fear on her face. But as Pit turned around, he had a confident look on his face, and as he brought his weapon around, a light blue blade of energy came out of the end of weapon. After Pit slashed the slave trader, he fell down backwards with a wound on his chest.

"And that's why it's a blade," Pit said with a smirk on his face as he rested the First Blade on his shoulder.

"Oh…okay then…," Lucy said, a bit surprised by what she saw. The two then looked up and saw Natsu fighting with Salamander, only for one of the slave traders that didn't attack them to say that is name is actually Bora. Bora also apparently claimed he was from a mage guild called Fairy Tail, but Natsu quickly rejected that, saying that he has never seen Bora at Fairy Tail.

Bora sent a wave of his purple fire over at Natsu which erupted into an explosion. But instead of being burned by the flames, Natsu instead ate them. Everyone was surprised to see this, and Happy explained that this is part of Natsu's magic, which is called Dragon Slayer. Natsu proceeded to punch Bora with a flame enshrouded punch, sending him flying into a building.

"Hey! What's going on over here?!" Everyone looked to see who said that, only to see knights coming their way.

"The military!" Lucy exclaimed, recognizing who it was. Only for her and Pit to get pulled away by Natsu.

"Crap! Let's run!" Natsu said as he and Happy were running away from the military, still dragging Lucy and Pit.

"Why me!?" Lucy asked.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu asked, which brought a smile to Lucy's face.

"Why are you dragging me though?!" Pit asked as Natsu was still dragging him.

"No time to explain! Just keep running!" Natsu exclaimed with a smile. Now, both Lucy and Pit, both having smiles of their own now, were running with Natsu and Happy, on their way to the start of many new adventures.

**A/N-So Pit is joining Fairy Tail, like that wasn't obvious. As you saw, Pit's magic will be Re-Quiping his weapons that he has in Uprising. But that is not all Pit will be able to do, but that will be revealed later. Just as a small notice, I will be using sources like the Divinipedia, A.K.A the Kid Icarus Wiki, and the Fairy Tail Wiki to help assist me in getting some details right. If any of the characters seemed OOC, please tell me, I would like to keep each characters' personality intact as I write this. Thank you for reading, and I'll try to have the next chapter out as fast as possible, but please note, there is not solid update schedule for this story. Some chapters may take half a week, another may take a month or two. So please, I ask that you all please have patience. **


	2. Fairy Tail's Newest Mage!

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Here's the next chapter. And this probably would have been out sooner. Here's what happened, originally, this chapter and the next chapter were going to be one chapter. But after I reached a certain amount of pages, I decided to make them two separate chapters. Well, that's all I have to say for now, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail's Newest Mage!

-Magnolia Town-

"Whoa…it's huge." Lucy said as she, Natsu, Happy, and Pit stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Huge is an understatement, its enormous," Pit commented on the guild. In front of four stood a building that had three floors to it. It structure was reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy exclaimed as they entered the building. The inside was bustling with activity. People were drinking various drinks, serving or eating food, or looking at a bulletin board.

"We're home!" Natsu shouted as he entered the guild hall, Happy also greeting them, but not as loud as his friend.

"Natsu, Happy, welcome back," a white haired woman in a red dress said, welcoming back the Fire Dragon Slayer and the bipedal blue cat.

"You over did it again," said a random guild member. "I read about Hargeon in the newspa…" Right before he could finish his sentence, Natsu kicked him in the face.

"Bastard! That info you gave me about Salamander was fake!" Natsu yelled as a brawl soon erupted in the guild hall.

"Whoa…I really…came to Fairy Tail," Lucy said happily, even with all the chaos that was going on in front of her.

"They sure seem like a lively bunch…even if they are beating the crap outta each other," Pit commented as he observed what was going on.

"Did someone say Natsu is back?!" asked a man with spikey black hair and dark blue eyes. He had a necklace with a sword on it, and he was apparently not wearing a shirt, showing his Fairy Tail mark on his right pectoral muscle below his collarbone in a dark blue color. "Hey, let's settle out fight from the other time!"

"Gray…have you been walking around like that?" asked a woman with long brown hair in a blue bikini top and brown pants that went mid-way down her cafes. As is turns out, the man, now identified as Gray, only has his boxers on.

"Shit!" Gray shouted, now realizing how underdressed he is. Pit started to laugh at how idiotic Gray was being while Lucy was speechless.

"Another one of those undignified guys…I really hate that," the woman said. As she then proceeded to lift up a barrel, more than likely filled with beer, and drink right form it. Natsu and Gray then got in a small argument about fighting, Natsu refusing to Gray until he got some clothes on.

"What rubbish," a very tall, tan man with white hair that spiked upwards. Wearing a dark blue jacket with a high color, and matching long pants. "Yapping in the middle of the day…you're not little kids you know…so fight with fists to show your manhood!"

"Get outta the way!" Natsu and Gray shouted as they both punched the man, sending him flying.

"Hm? It's so noisy here," said a man with spikey orange hair. He was wearing blue tinted shades, a green jacket with white fur around the collar, a plain orange T-shirt underneath that, and black pants. Lucy remembered this man as Loke, seeing him in the magazine Sorcerer Weekly. But one other thing was that he had a couple of woman around him. "I'll go join the fight." He woman proceed to swoon over him and wish him luck in the fight, causing Lucy to fall forward in shock, losing all former respect she had for him.

"Geez…what a womanizer…" Pit commented as he watched what Loke did.

"Wha-What's with this place? None of them are normal…" Lucy commented after observing several of the guild members.

"My, do we have some newcomers?"

Lucy shot up upon hearing this new voice. "Mirajane!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise, again recognizing someone from the magazine. "The real one!...Wait…D-Don't you have to stop them?" Lucy asked.

"It happens all the time, you don't have to worry," Mirajane informed Lucy.

"You sure about that? Looks like they're going to go all out on each other," Pit commented.

"And…" as Mirajane started to speak, she got hit in the head by a stray thrown bottle, knocking her to the ground causing Lucy to panic a bit. She continued what she was saying before, "besides…" She got up, revealing she was bleeding where she got hit, but was still smiling as she said, "Isn't it fun this way?" Lucy freaked out a bit seeing Mirajane acting totally calm after getting hit like that.

After some more minutes of fighting, several of the guild members activated their magic, preparing to go all out against each other, just like Pit said.

"That's enough! Cut it out you fools!" shouted a colossal being, shrouded in shadows.

"He's humongous!" Lucy shouted in fright.

"…I've seen bigger…but he's still huge…" Pit said, taken off guard by the appearance of this being. But as soon as the monster showed up, everyone that was fighting stopped and deactivated their magic, going back to doing what they were before the fight broke out.

"My, you were here master?" Mirajane said to the monster standing before everyone.

"Master!?" Lucy shouted, surprised at this new information.

"Master? This guy?" Pit asked, also surprised.

Natsu proceeded to laugh, then saying, "You all got scared! This is my win!" but right after he said that, he got stepped on the colossal creature.

He then took notice of Pit and Lucy, "Newcomers?" Lucy and Pit both answered yes. The monster the proceeded to shout, scaring Lucy, and causing Pit to get ready to fight if need be. But what they did not expect was for the monster to shrink down into a small old man. He has white hair and mustache. He was wearing an orange jacket with the ends of the sleeves being blue. A white shirt underneath that with the Fairy Tail emblem and short orange pants. The most noticeable thing though, was he hat which had orange and light blue stripes, with bent horn like protrusions pointing downward. "Nice to meet you two." He said, he then turned around and jumped up to the second story banister, only to hit his head on it, he then proceeded to get up and stand in it.

The Fairy Tail master, known as Makarov, took out a small stack of papers. "You've done it again, fools. Look at these documents I've received from the council," Makarov said, as he then started to list off the various complaints that he has received from the Magic Council. When he finished, he said, "Guys…the council members are angry at me all the time…" This comment got some of the guild members nervous, including Lucy and Pit. "But…forget about the council members." After Makarov said this, he lit the stack of papers on fire and throws them away as Natsu proceeded to eat the fire. Makarov continued, saying, "Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flows within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council." Makarov was smiling now as he then shouted, for his entire guild to hear, "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail mages!" The guild then erupted into cheers, everyone clearly agreeing with Makarov.

Pit was smiling as he thought, "_This old man…he kinda reminds me of Lady Palutena with how he talks_"

* * *

-Later that Night-

After everything that had happened, Pit and Lucy were introduced to the members of Fairy Tail, finding out that the name of the brown haired woman that drank a lot being Cana and the tall white haired man that kept shouting things about being a man being named Elfman. The two were then made into members of Fairy Tail, Lucy getting her mark on the back of her right hand in pink, and Pit getting his on the front of his right shoulder in sky blue.

"_Looks like I'm a part of a guild now,_ _guess this could be beneficial, I could use it to help me in this world_," Pit thought to himself as he was drinking a soda at the bar.

Soon after, Natsu was looking at some missions. But when he heard that a fellow guild mate hasn't come back from a job yet, Natsu left to go and rescue him, Lucy following to try and help him. Pit smiled at how Natsu was willing to help a friend like that, and he would have joined him too, if he didn't have something of his own to take care of.

"Guess I better get going, I have something I need to do," Pit said as he got up from his seat. "By the way, is there anywhere I can stay until I get a place of my own?"

"If you want, you can stay here until you have enough money to rent your own place," Mirajane informed Pit with her usual smile.

Pit smiled back as he said, "Thanks, that'll help a lot." Pit then proceeded to leave the guild hall.

* * *

-Some Time Later-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pit asked Natsu as he followed him down the streets of Magnolia.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't Lucy want us to drop by? Besides, we need her for this job we're going to go on," Natsu said with a smile.

"Aye, Lucy is very necessary in order for us to pull of this job," Happy said, walking along side Natsu.

"You haven't even told me what kind of job this is yet, mind telling me before we get there?" Pit requested of Natsu.

"Nah, we'll just tell you and Lucy at the same time, that's a lot easier than telling it twice," Natsu explained. Soon after they arrived to Lucy's place of residence, entering without even knocking on her door. Lucy then soon entered her room from her bathroom after taking a bath, only having a towel wrapped around herself. She then kicked Natsu, Happy, and Pit into a wall with one move.

"Why are you here?!" Lucy shouted as she did that.

"Cause Mira told me that you got a new place…" Natsu said as he was rubbing his cheek.

"Natsu dragged me here…" Pit answered while holding his head, trying to get over the small head ache he was now experiencing. Natsu and Lucy continued to argue for a bit, with Lucy yelling and lecturing Natsu while all he did was respond calmly. After Lucy refused to show them a draft of a book she's writing, and allowing her to get dressed, Lucy then explained to them how her gates keys worked, saying she had to make a contract with a spirit. She then showed them how it went by summoning Nikola of the Canis Minor. But what she ended up summoning was a small dog like creature that had what looked like a carrot for a nose, and after making a contract, which only consisted of Lucy asking which days she can summon him, she named him Plue. After Natsu somehow talked with Plue he said that he's come to a decision.

"Let's make a team, the four of us," Natsu said with a smile.

"Team?" Lucy asked.

"What are you saying Natsu?" Pit asked.

"I see! Aye! All the members of the guild are nakama, but we make teams with whoever we get along with. If you're in a team, difficult requests will be easier," Happy explained.

"That's a good idea! It sounds fun!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile.

Pit smirked at Natsu's suggestion, "That is a great idea Natsu, so mind telling me what this job you picked out is now?"

"Sure, it's right here," Natsu said as he took out a piece of paper and put it out onto the table.

Lucy picked up the paper and started to read through it, "Whoa! All we have to do is get a book from the mansion of someone called the Duke of Everlue…and get 200,000 Jewels?!" Lucy read, surprised at how easy this job was going to be.

"Right? Isn't it an easy job?" Natsu asked, knowing how easy it was going to be.

"Way to start us off with something simple Natsu, no better way to start a mission. Although I would have chosen something with a bit more action on it, but I guess this will do," Pit said. Lucy then read through the rest of the mission, only to find out that Natsu had tricked her. A detail of the mission was that Everlue was currently looking to hire a blonde maid and that he was a notorious pervert. But since Lucy was a Stellar Spirit mage, she felt obligated to go with them, even if she didn't want to now.

* * *

-Fairy Tail Guild-

Three mages were standing in front of the mission board, which is just a regular bulletin board with job requests posted onto it. And they were looking for a specific mission too.

"The job at Everlue mansion for 200,000 Jewels…did someone take it?" asked one of the mages in the group.

Mirajane looked over to the group and answered, "Yes, Natsu said he was going to take Pit and Lucy with him."

The mage at the mission board sighed as she then said, "I was thinking about doing that mission too…"

"Levi, maybe it's for best that you didn't go," Makarov said from the place where he was sitting on the bar counter, gaining the attention of the mages at the board. "That job…has become a little troublesome…" Mirajane asked of the job was canceled, but Makarov said that it wasn't, saying that, "the reward is raised to 2 million Jewels…or so I was told." This caused many of the guild members to go into a small uproar, trying to think up reasons why a simple book retrieval mission would have that big of a reward, a reward usually given out for slaying a monster.

**A/N: So that's that. Just you know, I already have most of the next chapter done, so it should be up soon, but I'm not promising anything. Also, I have a question. When Pit meets Erza for the first time, do you think he would be intimidated by her oir stand up to her? Please leave a review for your answer or just your general thoughts on the story so for. That's all for now, seeya later.**


	3. Get the Book!

**A/N: Wow...this is a long chapter. It is the whole of the "Daybreak" mission after all. I actually thought about making this two chapters also, but then I figured I'd just post it as is. Main reason, I wanna get to the Phantom Lord Arc as fast as possible, because I have something big planned for that. Also, thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story so far, it means a lot to me that people are enjoying this story. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Get the Book! The Secret of "Daybreak."

-Dirt Road on the way to Shirotsume Town-

The newly formed team of Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Pit were now riding in a carriage and were on their way to the job location. But some people were doing a lot better than others.

"Are you okay Natsu? You don't look to good," Pit said as he observed Natsu in the carriage.

"Don't worry about Natsu, he just gets motion sickness, no matter what vehicle he's in," Happy explained to Pit, explaining Natsu's current condition.

"Okay…if you say so," Pit said.

"Actually, now that I think about it, it's a pretty easy job, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Oh course it's going to be easy, all we're doing is getting a book. Kinda wish we had a more difficult first mission though," Pit commented.

"Don't ruin this for me Pit," Lucy said.

"You seem rather interested in it, considering you didn't really like the idea," Happy said from his seat in the carriage.

"Of course! It's my first job after all!" Lucy said with a smile, bringing up her hand with her guild mark. "We just have to sneak into the mansion and get one book, right?"

"Wouldn't it be awesome we encountered some sort of trouble though? Something to make this job more exciting?" Pit said.

"Aye, it would be," Happy agreed.

"But let me tell you, for this job, since you guys won't be in most of it, we'll split the reward 7:1:1:1," Lucy said.

"Oh, you're okay with 1?" Happy commented, clearly misinterpreting what Lucy was saying.

"I'm taking 7!" Lucy shouted at Happy.

"That seems very unfair and greedy of you if you ask me Lucy," Pit said.

"W-wait a minute…w-we…have s-stuff to do, too…" Natsu said as best he could, trying not to succumb to his motion sickness.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"We'll rescue you when you get caught," Happy said as if it was obvious.

"He has a point, if you get caught you'll need to be rescued," Pit pointed out.

"I won't make that mistake," Lucy said, confident that she would not get caught.

"Remember the fishing lesson: most bait would go to waste," Happy said.

"Am I bait!?" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"Please don't talk about bait…" Pit mumbled, remembering when he was used as bait to draw out one of the Hewdraw heads.

* * *

-Shirotsume Town: Client's Mansion-

After getting something to eat, the four soon arrived to the client's place of residence. After arriving and knocking on the front door, they were told to enter the mansion through the back door. When they entered the house, they met the client.

"I'm terribly sorry about earlier, I'm the client, Kaby Melon," Kaby introduced himself. Kaby is a relatively tall and aged man with gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache above his lip which has a darker gray color than his hair. He also wears a green suit with a red tie. He then introduced his wife to them.

"Your name sounds yummy," Natsu commented as he sat down on a couch.

"Yeah, making me kinda hungry again just thinking about it," Pit said as he too took a seat.

"Melon!" Happy cheered while he was standing on the back of the couch.

"Hey! That's rude!" Lucy said, scolding the three for making comments like that about Kaby's last name.

"Ah ha ha! People tell me that often," Kaby told them as he too took a seat across form the four of them.

"_Melon…this town's name too…I've heard of them somewhere…_" Lucy thought, trying to remember where she has heard these names before. They then got into a short discussion, Kaby saying that he couldn't believe that a guild like Fairy Tail would accept his request.

"Let's talk about the work," Kaby said, the Fairy Tail team now listening to him with their full attention. "There is only one thing that I am asking you to do: the one and only copy of 'Daybreak' that the Duke of Everlue owns…please incinerate it." The team was very surprised to hear this, but Pit for a different reason.

"_Daybreak…I wonder…_" Pit thought to himself.

"So we don't have to steal it?" Natsu asked.

"I'm basically asking you to destroy someone's possession without permission, so it's almost the same as stealing…" Kaby explained.

"That's surprising…I thought you were gonna ask us to retrieve the book that he took from you," Lucy said, saying what she thought this job was about. Natsu then said that if Kaby wanted the book burned, they should just burn the mansion down, with Happy agreeing with him. "NO! You'll surely go to jail for that!" Lucy yelled at him for even suggesting that.

"Yeah…as easy as that would be, that would probably be the stupidest thing for us to do on this job," Pit commented on Natsu's idea.

Lucy sighed as she then said, "At least someone else on this team is sane." Lucy then asked what was in the book, only for Natsu to so that no one would care and brought up how much they were being paid to do this. But Kaby informed them that he has increased the reward form 200,000 Jewels to 2 million Jewels. This new information, for these four anyways, greatly surprised them. Natsu went into a small rant on how much they were each going to be paid, only for him and Happy to miscalculate, Happy saying that he and Natsu would get 1 million each, forgetting that there was no more after that. Lucy then asked, "W-wh-why…increase it to 2 million all of the sudden…?"

Kaby looked to the ground, shadowing his face as he said, "That book needs to be destroyed. I cannot forgive that book's existence." Lucy was very surprised by this response, as was Pit, who was slightly confused as to what he meant.

Natsu then yelled out in excitement, his head actually on fire. "Let's go, Lucy, Pit! I'm burning with passion!" he said as he dragged them behind him. While she was being dragged by Natsu, Lucy was also contemplating what Kaby might have meant from what he said.

After the four left, Kaby and his wife talked about if he was sure that sending mages to get the book was a good idea. Kaby's wife stating that mages from another guild had already failed the job last week. Kaby responding with saying that he needed to remove from this world.

* * *

-Duke of Everlue's Mansion: Entrance-

Lucy was standing in front of the Everlue mansion, saying that she was here for the position of the blonde maid job. While she was waiting, Natsu, Happy, and Pit were hiding behind a tree, quietly wishing Lucy good luck. But then, the ground next to Lucy started to bulge upwards slightly. The ground then gave way, revealing a giant woman, both in her height and her weight, in a maid outfit with her pink hair tied in pig tails. The sudden appearance of this maid frightened Lucy.

"Maid applicant?" the maid asked. She then looked down the hole she just made and said down into it that someone had arrived for the maid position. What came out of the hole next, was a strange man who has a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nose, and a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head. He was wearing a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt and a blue necktie. This man is the Duke of Everlue.

"Did you call me?" Everlue asked, laughing a strange laugh. Lucy was too shocked to respond right away though. He proceeded to look Lucy over, and when he was done, he said, "Rejected! Go home ugly." He turned around and shooed her off with his hand as he said that. This comment greatly shocked Lucy, for she was sure she would have been able to get the job and then easily get the book. Everlue proceeded to say, "For someone as great as I am, only beautiful girls would suit me." As he was saying this, four more maids showed up, and they all looked very strange, mainly having strangely shaped heads or faces.

* * *

After getting denied entrance to Everlue's mansion, Lucy went back to wearing some normal clothing, and was now sulking against a tree in her friends' hiding spot.

"That could have gone better, but who would have known that that Everlue guy was such a weirdo," Pit said from where he was standing.

"You're useless," Natsu said to Lucy, clearly disappointed that she didn't do her part of the job right. Lucy then shouted how strange a sense of beauty Everlue had, saying that was the reason she couldn't get in.

"Now for a change in plan, 'Operation T'! Natsu said, getting ready for a fight.

"Take them by storm!" Happy shouted.

"I like the sound of this "Operation T' thing," Pit said with a smirk.

"I'll never forgive that pervert!" Lucy said, also getting fired up, as well as questioning how Natsu's plan is an operation.

But unbeknownst to the four, Everlue was already planning something of his own, having seen Lucy's Fairy Tail mark on her hand.

The four were soon on the roof of Everlue's mansion, with Happy flying them all up there. But some were feeling better than others.

"Um…what's wrong with Pit?" Lucy asked. At the current moment, Pit was curled up in a small corner on the roof, with a dark cloud over his head, muttering to himself about how even a cat could fly and he couldn't, but the others weren't able hear him say this.

"Beats me, he's been like this ever since Happy flew him up here. Maybe he's afraid of heights?" Natsu suggested, also perplexed by Pit current state.

"I'm not afraid of heights!" Pit said as he suddenly got up. "I'm actually used to being in really high places."

"Then what was wrong with you?" Lucy asked.

"Well…um…" Pit was trying to say something, but was getting kinda nervous.

"Anyways," Natsu said, getting everyone back to the main purpose, and then squishing his face against a window. "Why do we have to sneak in?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucy asked. "Although it's under someone else's request, what we're doing is basically robbery." They then got in a small conversation, Happy and Natsu saying Operation T was better, only for Lucy to shoot it down again. Then saying that she needs to take revenge on him, and will do so by rearranging some of his stuff.

Natsu then melted a small part of the glass in the window, and unlocked it, allowing them to enter the mansion. The room they ended up in was some sort of storage room, and was filled with various things. Happy ended up putting a skull on his head. They then went out into the hall way, planning to check room after room until they found the book. After Natsu and Happy complained, Lucy saying that they can be like ninjas, which got Natsu and Happy excited, and reminded Pit of one of his weapons. But the five maids from earlier soon appeared form the ground. Natsu then quickly knocked all of them unconscious with a flame enshrouded kick while yelling ninja.

"We can't let them find us just yet," Natsu said, his scarf wrapped around his face, holding his hands in a way one would see a ninja hold them.

"You guys are so noisy though…" Lucy commented.

"Yeah, aren't ninjas supposed to be really quiet?" Pit asked. The group then proceeded to hide in one of the rooms, to prevent being found by anyone else. The room they happened to end up in was a library. They started looking through all the books looking for "Daybreak." And when Lucy was starting to think that finding the book would take a long while, Natsu just so happen to find it. Right when Natsu was about to burn it, Lucy recognized the author of the book, saying that she has read all of his books except for that one. She then started to plea to Natsu to not burn the book and let her keep it. It was then that the Duke of Everlue erupted from the ground.

"So that's what you guys were after," Everlue said as he came out of the ground. Natsu complained how Lucy took up too much time. "I was wondering what those mages were looking for so frantically, and it was the worthless book." The Fairy Tail Team questioned why he would call the book worthless. But Lucy even more so, wondering why the client would pay so much for a book that Everlue would call worthless.

"S-so can I keep the book then?" Lucy questioned, hopeful that the book wouldn't have to be destroyed.

"No. Regardless of how worthless it is, the book still belongs to me," Everlue said.

"Why keep something if you think it's worthless? That makes no sense," Pit commented.

"What would you know? You're probably just a stupid, illiterate boy," Everlue said, not really caring for what Pit said.

"Now all we have to do is burn it and we'll be done here," Natsu said, only for Lucy refuse to do it. "Lucy! It's our job!"

"Then at least let me read it!" Lucy said as she sat herself down on the floor, opened the book, and started to read it.

"Here!?" Natsu, Happy, and Pit yelled in surprise.

"Bull shit! I don't like this! How dare you touch the book that belongs to the Duke of Everlue," Everlue shouted. "Come, Vanish Brothers!" A couple of book shelves started to move away, revealing a hidden passage way.

"It's finally time for business," said the shorter of the two figures. He has head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, with a light ribbon circling the end, taking the form of a tuft. Four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face: his right cheek bears the character for "Right", his left one the character for "Left", the character for "Up" is placed in the center of his forehead, and the one for "Down" on his chin, right below his lower lip. He also has noticeably pointed ears. His attire consists of a light tunic with a high collar, possessing dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of mildly loose dark pants, getting tighter in correspondence to his ankles, and traditional, dark Chinese shoes paired with light socks. Hanging on his left bicep, held there by a dark band passing above his right shoulder, is a square dark cloth bearing some sort of mark. In addition, the man carries around an oversized frying pan, possessing a noticeably long handle, on his back, held there by a rope passing over his right shoulder.

"If we get paid without doing any actual work, mama will get mad at us," said the taller of the two. He has long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face is squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes are topped by a light bandana covered in spiraling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back. His right forearm is covered by similar, sharp and dark tattoos, reaching down to his hand. His outfit is Western in look, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simple light pants and light trainers. He also bears a square cloth hanging above his right bicep with the same mark as the other man.

"Good afternoon," said the shorted brother.

"These brats are mages of Fairy Tail?" asked the taller brother.

"Look at the cloth on their arms!" Happy shouted. "They're from that mercenary guild, Southern Wolves!"

"He hired guys like that!?" Natsu said surprisingly.

"Looks like he's too cowardly to fight his own battle," Pit said, getting ready to fight.

Everlue once again did his strange laugh as he then said, "Say what you want, but Southern Wolves are always hungry! Prepare to die!" Everyone was staring at each other, ready to fight at any moment. But Lucy was totally ignoring them, very engrossed in the book she was reading.

"Hey!" everyone yelled out form Lucy just ignoring them.

"What a joke," the shorter Vanish Brother said.

"They claimed to be the mages of Fairy Tail?" the taller brother asked.

"Vanish Brothers! Retrieve the book at once! And kill them!" Everlue ordered them.

"This….Natsu! Pit! Buy me some time!" Lucy shouted, seeming to have noticed something. "This book seems to hold some kind of a secret!" Lucy then ran out of the room, confusing everyone that was in there, no one more so than Everlue.

"_S-Secret?! I didn't notice when I read it,_" Everlue thought to himself. "_M-Might it be a treasure map or something?! I've gotta act quickly!_" Everlue then started to dive into the ground, saying "Change of plans! I'll get her myself! Vanish Brothers! Obliterate those brats!"

"It's become troublesome," Natsu stated. "Happy, can you go after Lucy?"

"The opponent is two 'Southern Wolves'!" Happy exclaimed, "I'll support you!"

"You've seem to have forgotten I was here Happy," Pit said, stepping forward, now standing next to Natsu. "I'll help him fight these so called 'wolves'." This comment angered the taller of the two brothers, but the shorter one calmed him down.

Happy smiles as he then flew off, saying, "Natsu! Pit! Be careful!"

"Alright! We'll leave Lucy to you!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't let us down Happy, we're counting on you!" Pit shouted.

"C'mon! Flame mage!" the shorter brother said. They then explained how they knew what Natsu's magic was, saying they saw him use it through a surveillance crystal. Then explaining the two types of magic, Holder Type, who use some sort of medium for their magic, and Ability Type, who creates things with the magic that flows through their body. Pit came to a conclusion that he was an Ability Type because he summons his weapons. "Although…" the brother continued as he looked at Pit, "We have no idea what kind of magic you use. You don't seem to have any items or weapons on you, so it's probably safe to say you're also an Ability Type."

Pit smirked, "Only way to find out is to fight us."

"So," Natsu started, putting his hand on fire, "since you know so much about our magic, that means you're prepared to end up charred, right?"

"Unfortunately, allow me to decline, because," the shorted brother said, flipping the giant frying pan off of his back and holding it to his side. "flame mages are the easiest kind of opponent for me. It also seems like the mages of Fairy Tail think that they are the strongest or something."

"It's true that we do hear a lot about you," the taller brother said. "So, we'll approve its status as a mage guild." He and his brother than said that mages were no match for the professional fighter that is a mercenary solider.

"Then why don't you come at me?" Natsu said as be beckoned them to come at him. "Both of you at the same time is fine too."

"Natsu, don't get over confident," Pit said as he then smirked. "Plus, I wanna fight them too."

"Brother…they're really looking down on us," the taller brother said.

"Since one of the opponents is a flame mage that I'm good at handling," the shorter brother said, "this should be easy business, don't you think?" He then charged at Natsu, aiming to chop at him with his giant frying pan, only for Natsu to dodge it. The taller brother then grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt and threw him out of the library, through a wall and into the main lobby. Natsu was able to catch himself on the railing, but the other brother tried the same move he tried on Natsu before, only for Natsu to dodge by dropping down to the first floor questioning if they should be destroying their employer's house.

The two mercenaries stood on the second floor. Then the shorter brother then asked, "Do you know the weak point of a mage?"

"C-Can't handle transportation!?" Natsu shouted.

"Not being able to fly on your own…" Pit mumbled, now standing next to Natsu as he had somehow snuck past the two brothers.

"I-I don't really understand you," the shorter brother said, only hearing what Natsu said, "is that something personal?" He then jumped down to the first floor as he said, "It is the body." This statement really confused Pit and Natsu. As he and his brother continued to attack Pit and Natsu, he explained how mages primarily focused on training their mind and spirit, leaving their body weak, and how mercenaries always trained their bodies, saying that they were faster and stronger than both of them. Then telling them how they encountered a mage that spent years trying to master a powerful magic, and that they took him out in one hit. "That's how mages are."

"If they don't have their magic, they don't even have the average power of a human being," the taller brother stated. Natsu and Pit then got further away from them, Natsu doing backflips and Pit doing small backwards jumps.

"If that's true…" Pit said.

"Then why are none of your attacks hitting us?" Natsu asked, standing on one foot and sticking his tongue out at them.

"I see, the speed you two have seems to be good," the shorter brother said. "You two have trained somewhat."

"Brother…they shouldn't be able to avoid that attack," the taller brother said. The taller brother then jumped up, the shorter one positioning the frying pan parallel to the ground as the taller brother then landed on it.

"Be confident for now brats! I'll tell you why we're called the 'Vanish Brothers'!" the shorter brother said. "We vanish. And we make others vanish too."

"Let's go!" the two brothers said at the same time. "Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack!" The shorter then flung the taller brother into the air, catching Natsu's attention as he looked up at the taller brother.

"If you look up to the heavens," the shorter brother said, attacking Natsu with the broad side of his frying pan. "we attack from the earth!" His attack connected with Natsu, causing him to slide back a bit.

"And if you look around on earth," the taller brother started to say.

"Hey, don't forget about me now," the taller brother looked up, only to see Pit had avoided his brother's attack and was now above him.

"_When did he get up there_?" the brother thought to himself.

"Now, have a taste of your own medicine!" Pit shouted as he brought both of his hands up above his head. A light soon shined from his hands, and when it disappeared, a large club in the shape of someone's forearm and right fist had appeared. Around the arm, near the base of it, were black wrappings with some sort of red runes on them, and a chain wrapped around the wrist and arm. Floating around the fist were more of the strange runes in purple. At the base of the arm, was a band with spike coming out of it. "Atlas Club!" Pit shouted. The sudden appearance of the weapon took the brother off guard, for he was not expecting Pit to bring out a weapon that was bigger than he was. "Atlas Hammer!" Pit shouted as he brought the club down on the taller Vanish Brother, sending him down to the ground. Pit landing on his feet next to Natsu, holding the Atlas Club at his side with both hands.

The taller brother stood up, holding where he was hit as he said, "Brother…did you see that?"

"Yes, I did," He responded. "He appears to be an Ability Type mage that uses Re-Quip magic."

"So what? You figured out what my magic is. Not like it's going to change anything," Pit said.

"Whoa! That thing is huge Pit!" Natsu commented on Pit's weapon. "Oh well, now just get blown away!" Natsu said as his cheeks starts to puff a bit. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A large stream of fire left Natsu's mouth, heading right for the Vanish Brothers.

"Here it comes!" the taller brother yelled, "Flame magic!"

"This is it," the shorter brother said, positioning the frying pan so that the broad side of it was facing Natsu's flame. But what the two didn't expect was for the frying pan to absorb the fire. "Anti-flame mage use…as well as an ultimate technique! Flame Cooking!" He shouted. "My pan absorbs all the flames," as he was explain what the pan did, he started to flip it around his back, "multiplies it power, and send it right back!" A flame bigger than the one Natsu sent at him was sent towards Natsu and Pit, engulfing them both.

"Roasted fairies!" the taller bother shouted. "Perfect for starving wolves!"

"The stronger your flame is, the more chance that it will ruin your own body," the shorter brother explained, "Good bye."

What the two brothers did not expect to see was Natsu and Pit jumping through the fire.

"What?!" the shorter brother yelled in surprise.

"The flame doesn't work?!" the taller brother exclaimed. "No…even if he's a flame mage, that can't be…!"

"Didn't you hear us?" Natsu asked.

"Just because you know our magic, doesn't mean you can beat us," Pit said. "So…"

"Just get blown away!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed both of their heads. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Fire then erupted form both of Natsu's arms, sending both of the mercenary brothers behind him.

"We're not done yet!" Pit yelled, having raised the Atlas Club over his head. "Atlas Blast!" He then slammed the club down onto the ground, sending a blast at the two, causing them to be imbedded into a wall.

"Wha…what are these mages…?" the shorter brother asked as he and his brother fell from the wall, landing in a small heap on the ground.

"Now, shall we go look for Lucy?" Natsu said as he turned around, put his hands on the back of his head, and started to walk off.

"Sure, she probably needs help by now anyways," Pit said as he followed Natsu, dismissing the Atlas Club.

* * *

-In the Sewers-

Meanwhile, while Natsu and Pit were fitting the Vanish Brothers, Lucy was hiding and reading "Daybreak," using a special pair of glasses called Wind Reading Glasses. These glasses allow the user to read books at much faster rates, allowing them to quickly finish it. And when she finished reading the book, she came to the decision that instead of burning the book, she should instead deliver it to Kaby.

But before she could do anything, Everlue appeared from the wall behind her, restraining her hands and causing her to drop her Stellar Spirit keys. Everlue demanded Lucy to tell him what the secret of the book is, only for Lucy to call him an enemy of literature. Everlue threatened that he would break Lucy's arms if he didn't tell him what she found out about the book. All Lucy did was stick her tongue out at him, angering him, saying that it is his book, that since he made Kemu Zaleon, a famous writer, write the book, and that since it was his that he deserved to know all of its secrets.

Happy then appeared out of nowhere and kicked Everlue in his arm, causing him to let go of Lucy and allowing her to escape. Happy did several flips, only for him to land in the waters of the sewer.

"The tables have turned, huh?" Lucy asked with a confident look on her face, having picked up her gate keys. "If you give me this book, I may forgive you."

"Ah ha! Stellar Spirit Magic, huh?" Everlue asked, recognizing that Lucy was holding up a key to a Stellar Spirit. "You're a fan of literature, yet you're using that phrase incorrectly. You should say 'The tables have turned' only when you position has turned from a disadvantage to an advantage." Everlue then proceeded to use his magic, Diver, to go underground, and attack Lucy. All the while Lucy saying that the book's main character is Everlue going on some stupid adventure. Everlue agreed that the plot was stupid, but having himself as the main character made the book great, then revealing that he forced Kemu Zaleon to write it. Then saying that he threatened to withdraw Kemu's and his family's citizenships, and how that is what got him to write the book. How he looked Kemu up in a cell for three years in order for him to write the book.

Lucy then started to stomp on his face, Everlue having dived underground and grabbed her by her ankle earlier. She started to yell how Kemu was protecting his family by writing the book. Then saying that Kemu used the last of his magic power to put a spell on the book, a spell that would hide the book's true contents.

"That's why I won't give this book to you! You don't have the right to possess this!" Lucy shouted. "Open! Gate of Giant Crab! Cancer!" As Lucy opened the Stellar Spirit gate, a bright light appeared, and when it cleared, a man was standing there. This man has hair that is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He is wearing a blue striped shirt and dark long pants with two aquamarine stripes on each side, also wearing boots on his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He is also carrying a pair of scissors, where the holds look like a pair of crab claws. But the most noticeable thing was the six crab legs coming out of his back.

Happy then went on how he thought that Cancer was going to end his sentence with the word "kani" *crab*. But he became very disappointed when at the end of his first sentence, which was asking Lucy what kind of hairstyle she would like, he ended his sentence with "ebi" *shrimp*.

"It's a battle! Finish off that moustache guy!" Lucy shouted, giving Cancer an order.

"Okay-ebi," Cancer said.

"_S-secrets!?There's still something else…? C-Could he have written about the illegal nature of my business!?_" Everlue thought to himself. "_Crap! If the book is passed onto a mage inspector from the Council I'm doomed!_" He then shouted in anger before bringing out is own gate key, and yelling, "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Like when Lucy summoned Cancer, a bright light appeared. Lucy and Happy were surprised that Everlue also made a contract with a Stellar Spirit. When the light cleared, it was revealed that the giant pink haired mage is Virgo. "Virgo! Retrieve that book at once!" Everlue ordered.

But everyone let out a yell of surprise, for not only had Virgo appeared, but also Natsu and Pit, who were holding onto Virgo. Natsu and Pit were very confused as to what just happened.

"How did we…" Natsu started.

"…end up here?" Pit finished.

"Why are you two with Virgo!?" Everlue shouted.

"You guys…how…!?" Lucy was trying to say something, but was too baffled to think clearly.

"How…well she started to move all of the sudden," Natsu said.

"So we decided to follow her," Pit said.

"You mean 'grabbed' her!" Lucy yelled, referring to how Natsu and Pit were still holding onto the back of Virgo's uniform. She then said that it should be impossible for a human to pass through the Stellar Spirit world.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"What should we do!?" Pit yelled.

"Virgo! Get rid of all of these nuisances, quick!" Everlue ordered Virgo.

"Get rid of her!" Lucy told Natsu and Pit.

"Alright!" Natsu and Pit shouted. They then quickly took her out, Natsu hitting one side of her head with a flame enshrouded punch and Pit hitting the other side of it after summoning some sort gauntlet, with a giant red and black fist, a smaller red and black band below that, and a small dark grey shoulder guard. Everlue was surprised how quickly Virgo was taken out.

Lucy took out a whip she had and tied the end of it around Everlue's neck, saying, "You can't escape underneath the ground anymore!" She then threw him up and tossed him over to Cancer, saying that he should be nothing more than a supporting character in a story. After he landed on the ground, unconscious after Cancer's attack, all his hair fell out. Lucy then let out a sigh of relief, happy that the battle is over. Pit and Lucy were then praised by Happy and Natsu, the two saying that they really were Fairy Tail mages.

* * *

-The Client's Mansion-

After the Fairy Tail team left Everlue's mansion, they went straight to Kaby's mansion. When they arrived, Lucy offered the book to Kaby. Kaby was very confused as to why they are trying to give the book to him. Lucy explained that since destroying it shouldn't be too hard, Kaby should destroy it himself.

"Th-Then I'll incinerate it!" Kaby exclaimed, snatching the book from Lucy's hand, saying that he didn't even want to look at the book.

"I can understand why you cannot tolerate the existence of this book," Lucy said, catching Kaby off guard. "It's to protect your father's pride. You are the son of Kemu Zaleon, aren't you?" Lucy asked. This information surprised Natsu, Happy, and Pit, catching them off guard. "Have you ever read this book?"

"No…I've heard of it from my father, but never read it," Kaby said. Then saying it would be a waste of time to read a piece of garbage like "Daybreak." Natsu asked if he was still going to burn, which Kaby responded that he was. Natsu got enraged by this, saying that since his dad wrote it he should keep it. Kaby then explained what happened when his dad returned home after writing the book, how he had chopped off his hand that he wrote with in front of him, saying he would never write another book. Kemu died soon after, having committed suicide after he told his son that he was thinking of him, then for Kaby to tell him that he has thrown away both his pride as a writer and a father. Kaby then said that he now regrets what he said to his father, that the only way he can make it up to him is by destroying his father's worst book. Kaby had just lit a match and was about to burn it.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted. Then the book started to shine and the letter that spelled "Daybreak" came off of the cover and floated above it. Lucy revealed that Kemu Zaleon's real name was Zekua Melon, and the he had cast a spell onto the book. This surprised everyone and they were surprised even more when they started to rearrange themselves. When they were done, the letter now spelled out "Dear Kaby." "Yes…he cast a spell that shuffled the characters in the book," Lucy explained. "Including the contents, and everything else." As Lucy said this, the book opened and the letters inside of it came out and started to rearrange themselves. Everyone was amazed by this spectacle.

"_So…this is what magic is like in this world…it can even be used for something like this,_" Pit thought, smiling as he witnessed what was happening.

"The reason he quit being a writer, wasn't only because he wrote the worst book in existence," Lucy explained. "But probably because he also wrote the best book in existence. The best book, which contains letters to Kaby." Kaby then remembered what his dad said, that he was always thinking of him. The book then closed, having finished rearranging its letters. "That is what Kemu Zaleon truly wanted to leave behind." Lucy said with a smile.

Kaby was reading through some of the book, thinking about his father. "I never…really…understood him…" Kaby said

. "Of course," Lucy said, still smiling. "If you understand how a writer's mind works, you'll lose all pleasure in reading a book." Natsu, Happy, and Pit were happy with how everything that had happened.

"Thank you," Kaby said, holding the book to his chest. "I can't burn this book."

"Then we won't need our reward either," Natsu said.

"Agreed," Happy said. This confused everyone in the room.

"We were asked to 'destroy the book,'" Natsu said. "and we failed to accomplish that."

"Huh…if you put it like that, I guess you have a point," Pit said, thinking over Natsu's explanation.

Kaby and Lucy started to object to, only for Happy and Natsu to shoot it down. "Let's get going!" Natsu shouted, already leaving. "You should go back too Melon, to your own home."

* * *

-Dirt Road-

"I can't believe you!" Lucy shouted. "How could you turn down 2 million Jewels like that!?"

"If we accept money for something we didn't accomplish, it'll just taint Fairy Tail's name," Natsu explained.

Pit nodded as he walked next to Natsu, saying, "Yeah, taking a reward something we didn't do looks kinda bad."

They then talked about how Kaby had just borrowed the mansion form a friend. And that Natsu knew by the different smell Kaby had from the house. Natsu then figured out that the stack of papers that she didn't want them to see back at her place was a book she was writing. Lucy then got really embarrassed, saying that she wasn't that good at writing yet. It seems that Fairy Tail's newest team will have a lot of future adventures together.

**A/N: So that's the Daybreak Arc. I'm glad with how it turned out. Next up is the Eisenwald Arc. Anyways, the general answer to the question last chapter is that Pit won't really be afraid of Erza. With that, I think I've thought of something appropriate for when they meet. Also, for those that couldn't figure it out, the weapon Pit used to punch Virgo was the Bomber Arm. Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review.**


	4. Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage, Enter Erza

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, and the start of the Lullaby Arc. Thanks again to everyone that favotited, followed, and/or reviewed this story. Now enough of my pointless rambling, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage, Enter Erza

-Fairy Tail Guild-

One of the newest members of Fairy Tail, Lucy, was looking through the job requests. There was a variety to choose from, from searching for a lost item to exterminating a demon.

"See anything good?" Pit said as he walked up to the request board.

"There are so many types of jobs to choose from, it's kinda hard to choose," Lucy stated.

"How about that one?" Pit said pointing to one of the jobs.

"I'm not going to go and kill a demon!" Lucy shouted, seeing that Pit had pointed to a job that involved killing a devil near a volcano. "I'll die!"

Pit was cleaning his ear out with his pinky. "Geez…a simple 'no' would have been fine too you know," Pit said.

"Oh…sorry about that," Lucy said as she laughed a bit nervously.

"Well, if either of you find a job that interests you, just let me know," Mirajane said from behind the bar counter. "Since master's not here right now."

"Huh?" Lucy questioned, now noticing that Makarov was not at his usually seat on the bar counter. "Oh yeah, you're right."

"Where'd the old man go off to?" Pit asked.

"He has to attend the regular meeting," Mirajane informed them. "so he'll be out for a short while."

"Regular meeting?" Lucy questioned.

"What's that all about?" Pit also questioned.

"It's a meeting where masters from different provinces come to report about their guilds," Mirajane explained. "It different from the council meeting, but…um…I guess it can be a bit confusing." Mirajane then borrowed an item called a light pen from another guild member called Reedus. With it, she drew in the air the magic council organizational chart, with the main Magic Council on top, Province Guild Master Leagues in the middle, and the individual Guilds at the bottom of it. "Connections between guilds are important," Mirajane said as she put her hands together, spreading her fingers out and only having the tips of them touching. "If you neglect these…" Lucy and Pit were confused since Mirajane did not finish her sentence.

"People from the darkness will come to get youuuu," Natsu said in a creepy voice with his hand on fire, causing Lucy to get really scared and for Pit to laugh a bit at Natsu scaring Lucy. They then got into a small argument about Natsu scaring Lucy.

"But these people from the darkness really do exist," Mirajane said. "We call whatever guild that doesn't belong to the league a 'Dark Guild.'"

"They don't follow the law, so they're scary," Natsu said with his hands behind his head. Happy said aye in agreement as Lucy made a comment on how Natsu will be recruited by one one day.

"_Dark Guilds? Is that why I was called here?_" Pit asked himself in his thoughts. "_Guess I'll just have to wait and find out._"

"Either way, why don't one of you choose a job already?" Natsu asked.

"We chose one without consulting you guys last time," Happy said, flying next to Natsu, "so now it's one of your guy's turn to pick."

"I did choose one, but Lucy shot it down right away," Pit said.

"Don't joke around!" Lucy said, turning her back to them. "We're splitting up." The three questioned why she would suggest that. "You wouldn't mind taking in just about any blond girl would you!?" Natsu questioned it at first, and then agreed with her.

"Though, we chose Lucy to be in a team because you're a nice person," Natsu said with a smile.

"But what about me?" Pit asked.

"We brought you along because we knew you would be a strong ally!" Happy said.

"You guys don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone," Gray said from his seat, smoking a cigarette. "I heard that you two did an excellent job last time. I bet you'll get plenty of recruitment offers." After Gray said this, Loke offered Lucy to make a team with him, only for Lucy to reject it. "You defeated two people from the mercenary guild Southern Wolves and that gorilla-like woman, right? You're really amazing." Gray complimented her.

"That was Natsu and Pit," Lucy corrected him.

"It was you bastard!?" Gray asked angrily, grabbing Natsu by his scarf and pulling him face to face with himself.

"Got a problem with it!?" Natsu asked back, just as angry as Gray.

"What do those two have against each other? He doesn't even seem to mind that I did that too," Pit commented.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lucy asked.

Natsu and Gray then got in a small agreement that started after Mirajane pointed out that Gray had taken off his clothes again. While they were fighting, Loke tried to get Lucy to form a team with him again. But when he noticed the Stellar Spirit keys, he immediately got very nervous and changed his mind and ran away from Lucy. But he soon came back and said, "Oh crap, Natsu! Gray!" The two stopped fighting, although still holding each other and about to hit the other person, and looked toward Loke. "Erza is back!" After Loke said this, Natsu and Gray started to freak out a bit, looking almost scared out of their minds.

Everyone turned their attention to the person that had just entered the guild hall. The person is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. Her clothing consisted of an armor top, long sleeve dress shirt, and long skirt and boots. On her shoulder she is carrying a massive horn that is decorated. This is Erza Scarlet.

"I'm back," Erza said as she placed the horn down onto the floor. "Is master present at the moment?"

"Master's attending the regular meeting," Mirajane informed her.

"E-Erza…what is that humongous thing?" a random guild member asked.

"This?" Erza questioned. "The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon I subdued. It was pretty so I brought it back as a souvenir. Will it be a nuisance?"

"N-No not at all!" the guild member answered.

"Anyway, guys," Erza started to say. "I've heard you been causing trouble again. Even if Master forgives you, I won't."

"W-Who is she?" Lucy asked a bit nervously.

"Erza," Happy answered. "She's really strong."

Erza then started to go through several of the guild members, criticizing them on what they were doing wrong. "By the way, are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked after she was done with her short rant. Happy motioned to the two, and instead of fighting, the two were acting like they were great friends. Mirajane explained the reason why Natsu and Gray were so scared of Erza, saying that she beat them up. Natsu after picking a fight with her and Gray for walking around naked.

"I'm happy to see that both of you are doing great," Erza said. "I actually have a favor to ask both of you. I heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult Master about this, but I regard this matter urgent, so I need your help. You'll come with me right?" This question not only took Natsu and Gray off guard, but the entire guild was struck into silence. Until everyone heard a little whistle.

"Wow, this thing is gigantic. I've faced my fair share of giant monsters, and the guy this must have come off of must have been humongous," Pit commented, the whistle coming from him. He is currently standing near the decorated demon horn.

Erza turned her attention to Pit as she asked, "And who would you be?"

"Name's Pit," Pit answered, turning to her. "I'm kinda new to Fairy Tail." Unlike everyone else that talked to Erza, Pit was addressing her like he would anyone else.

"You said you've also faced giant monsters, what kind?" Erza asked.

"Let's see…," Pit said, "a twin headed hell hound, a kraken, a giant sentient ball of fire..."

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"a phoenix, a golem, and so many other things," Pit said.

"Hm…" Erza said as she held her chin, in deep thought. Then saying, "Okay, I've made my decision." This caught the attention of everyone in the guild hall. "If what you say is true, then you too must be very strong. You shall join Natsu, Gray, and myself for this job. Understood?

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass," Pit said. This caused everyone in the guild to freak out a bit, jumping back in fear.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Erza asked.

"It just doesn't interest me really," Pit answered, still completely calm.

Natsu then came up from behind Pit and clapped him around his shoulder. "Pit doesn't know what he's saying, of course he'll join us, right Gray?" Natsu said, although somewhat nervously.

"Yeah," Gray said, just as nervous as Natsu, taking Pit's other side and clapping his other shoulder. "If you want him to go he'll go."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Pit asked.

"That's good to hear, I'll meet you three tomorrow at the train station," Erza said, ignoring what Pit had said. "I'll tell you about the details on the way." She then started to walk off.

"Erza…Natsu…Gray…and even Pit?" Mirajane said. "I never imagined this, but it may very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail." This comment surprised Lucy, as Mirajane was even shaking a bit.

* * *

-The Next Day: Magnolia Train Station-

"I-Impossible," Gray said. "It's annoying enough to be with him, and now I'll have to be around Erza too!?" Gray shouted as he pointed at Natsu.

"This team is impossible!" Natsu shouted, pointing back at Gray. "Besides, I didn't want to go!" Natsu then saw Lucy and put his vest and scarf on her. "You're Natsu from now on."

"Not possible," Lucy said.

"Aye," Happy said in agreement.

Pit was also there, standing against one of the pillars. "I was just planning on skipping out. But since you guys dragged me here against my will, guess I might as well join you now." Pit said. "Still don't see why she wanted me to come though, Natsu and Gray should have been enough."

"Maybe, but why does that monster Erza need our help?" Natsu asked.

"How would I know?" Gray asked. "Besides, if she does need 'help,' I alone would be sufficient."

"Then why don't you go by yourself?!" Natsu asked, starting to fight with Gray. "I don't want to go!"

"Fine, then don't go!" Gray shouted back. "Get yourself killed by Erza afterwards!"

"Can I go then?" Pit asked.

"NO!" Both Natsu and Gray yelled, looking at Pit, taking a brief pause from their fight then immediately continuing.

"You two are just causing trouble, so just shut up!" Lucy yelled. "Geez! Why can't you get along with each other?"

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and looked towards Lucy. Natsu then asked, "Why are you here anyways?"

"Mira asked me to!" Lucy shouted. "I'm only coming because Mira asked me to."

"But you really wanted to come along, didn't you?" Happy asked.

"No way!" Lucy yelled in response. She then realized something as she asked, "Wait, if they needed someone as a mediator, why not you or Pit?" She then realized something else and said, "Oh…pity on you. Mira forgot about your existence and that Pit was going with them."

"Aye," Happy responded.

Natsu and Gray then got into a small, pointless agreement. Lucy then thought of something and said, "Erza, this way!"

After hearing this, Natsu and Gray's attitudes did a 180. They threw their arm around the others shoulder. "Let's be nice to each other!" Gray shouted.

"Aye, aye sir!" Natsu agreed.

"This is too funny!" Lucy shouted as she and Pit started to laugh a lot.

"You tricked us!" Natsu and Gray shouted at Lucy.

"Maybe you guys really do along after all," Lucy said, still giggling a bit.

"Trick or not, it was still really funny," Pit said, trying to get his laughter under control.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

Soon after Erza arrived. "Sorry," she said, "did I make you wait?" Behind her, she was dragging a cart and it was full of luggage. The suitcases actually had to be tied down because of how many there were.

"Too much luggage!" Lucy shouted in response to seeing it.

"What kind of person brings that much stuff on a mission?" Pit asked. "Did she bring her whole house?"

Erza then took notice of Lucy after she yelled her comment. She then asked, "You were in Fairy Tail yesterday, right?"

"I'm a new member, Lucy," Lucy said as she bowed a bit. "Mira asked me to tag along. I'll try to be useful."

"I'm Erza, nice to meet you," Erza said, returning the greeting. "I see…so you're the one that the people of the guild were talking about. I heard you defeated a mercenary gorilla, you're very promising."

"That was Natsu and Pit," Lucy said, deflating a bit. "And those facts are slightly twisted."

"This mission might be a bit risky," Erza informed Lucy, "but seeing how well you did on the last job, I think you'll be okay." This bit of information surprised Lucy a lot, she even shouted in fright.

"I don't know what our task is this time, but I'll go with you," Natsu said. "under one condition."

"Condition?" Erza questioned.

"I-Idiot!" Gray shouted at Natsu, then turning to Erza and saying, "I…I would work for free if it were for you Erza."

Erza was looking right into Natsu's eyes, who was looking right back at her, as she said, "Say it."

"Even though I want to fight you Erza," Natsu said as he then turned to Pit, grinning a bit, "I wanna fight Pit first." This caught everyone's attention, also surprising them.

"Fight me?" Pit asked. "Why would you wanna do that?"

"You seem like a really strong person," Natsu said, still grinning. "You helped me take down those guys on our mission. And you've said you've taken down some really strong monsters. I wanna see how strong you are for myself."

"Well Pit," Erza said, "what is your answer?"

Pit smiled as he stood up straight and went up to Natsu, holding his hand up to him, "You got yourself a deal Natsu."

Natsu's grin grew wider as he took Pit's hand in his, then saying, "We'll fight when we're done with this job."

Erza smiled as she said, "You've really grown up Natsu."

Natsu then let go of Pit's hand and roared, putting his head on fire again as he yelled, "I'm in! Let's do this!" But when they got onto the train Natsu immediately succumbed to his motion sickness.

"You're so hopeless Natsu," Gray said from his spot next to Natsu. "Go sit somewhere else if you're going to be annoying. Even better, don't ride the train, just run."

"I just hope he doesn't throw up on me," Pit said from the other side of Natsu.

Erza sighed as she then said, "There's no other way, come sit next to me." As she said this she patted the spot next to her. Lucy moved out of the way to make room for Natsu. After Natsu sat down, Erza quickly punched him in his stomach, effectively knocking him out. "That should ease him a little."

"That…That looked like it hurt…a lot," Pit said, holding his own stomach.

"Now that I think about it," Lucy said, "I've never seen any other magic than Natsu's in Fairy Tail. What kind of magic do you use Erza?"

"Erza's magic is beautiful," Happy said. "Plenty of blood comes out in the end. Her opponent's blood."

"How is that beautiful?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah," Pit agreed. "I don't really see how making someone bleed is beautiful."

"It's nothing special," Erza commented. "I think Gray's magic is more beautiful."

"It is?" Gray questioned. He then laid one hand flat, parallel to the ground, and put his other hand into a fist and put it onto his palm. The four conscious members of Fairy Tail felt a cold breeze pass by them. When he lifted his hand back up, an ice version of the Fairy Tail emblem was in his hand. Lucy and Pit were really amazed by this as Gray explained it was Ice Magic.

Lucy then came to a sudden realization. "Ice." she said as she pointed to Gray. She then pointed at Natsu, saying "Fire! No wonder you two don't get along."

"As crazy as that sounds, it actually makes some sense," Pit said.

"Is that so?" Erza questioned.

"Who cares about that?" Gray asked as he turned away from them. "Anyway, let's get ready Erza. What's going on? You asking for help doesn't happen that often."

"Yeah, let me explain," Erza said. "I was on my way back from work when I stopped a bar in Onibas, where mages gather. Some folks there caught my attention."

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_ "Where's my booze?!" yelled one of the bar patrons, catching everyone's attention. It was man with a square-shaped face and dark hair, which is arranged on the front in a flat tuft going upwards. On his face are distinctive whiskers-like things, with each cheek bearing three of them. He dons simple attire consisting of a zipped, brownish jacket with a large collar over a dark shirt, dark pants and simple shoes. "Why are you so slow?!"_

_ "Byard, don't get so angry," said one of man's friends,_ _a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin and has dark lines circling his eyes. He is wearing a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes, and simple pants and shoes._

_ "I can I not be irritated by this!" Byard yelled, using magic to transfer the beer from the mug the waitress was holding to the mug he was holding. "We finally found the hidden Lullaby, but it was all sealed up! How'd they do that?! We can't break the seal at all!"_

_ "Idiot!" yelled the other man. "You're too loud."_

_ "Yep," said another one of Byard's companions, a short, hunched and fat man with strange features, like he doesn't seem to have a visible nose, and possesses very large lips, with his face on the whole resembling that of a fish. His hair is green and points upwards in many rounded curved spikes._ _His attire consists of a crimson jacket with lighter edges and a high collar, held closed right under it but otherwise being left open, over a light shirt, which, being quite short reveals much of his stomach, and loose, military-spotted pants that was held up by a simple belt and tucked inside boots. He also has a massive necklace around his neck, consisting of several, very large metal discs connected by a rope "Noisy."_

_ "Shit!" Byard yelled, realizing how loud he is being._

_ "It's not like we can break the seal, even with more people. I'll take care of the rest, so you guys go on and head back to the guild," said the last member of the group, a man of average height with black hair that looks like a pineapple's top. He was wearing a white jacket with green edges and light pants some simple shoes. "Please let Erigor know I will definitely come back with the Lullaby in three days."_

_ "Good job Kage!"_

* * *

_-Flashback end-_

"Lullaby?" Gray asked.

"The Lullaby, is that some sort of magic that can but people to sleep?" Lucy questioned.

"Sure sounds like it," Pit said.

"I don't know, but since it's sealed it probably contains some powerful magic," Erza said.

"I don't get it, so you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic," said Gray. "Maybe that's all it was, their job. Nothing special."

"Yeah, that's what I told myself too and didn't give it anymore thought," Erza said, now gaining a very serious expression. "Until I remembered the name Erigor. The ace of the mage guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Erigor."

"Shinigami!?" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"What's the deal with the Shinigami title?" Pit asked.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking up assassination requests," Erza informed them. "The Council prohibits mages from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money. So then, six years ago, the guild was ousted from the mage guild league and is now categorized as a Dark Guild." As she finished saying this, the group started to get off of the train and entered a train station.

"Dark Guild!?" Lucy shouted in fright.

Pit then gained a very serious expression. "You could have mentioned that early."

"Is that a problem?" Erza asked.

"Kinda, it would have been nice to know what we're going up against," Pit responded.

"I didn't have enough time to explain the situation yesterday," Erza said. "I thought it would be best to explain on the way."

Pit sighed, and then said, "I guess that's fine, not like that hasn't happened to me before anyways."

"Wait, you said they were ousted, but didn't the get punished?" Lucy asked.

"They were. Eisenwald's master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband themselves," Erza informed them. "Though most of the Dark Guilds keep functioning regardless and ignore the order."

Lucy then tried to leave and go back to Magnolia, but the train was already leaving. Erza then said, "It was a blunder on my part, if only I remembered the name Erigor back then at the bar. I would have put them all in a blood offering." This comment really sacred both Lucy and Pit, especially the way she said it.

"Right, if it were just the guys at the scene, you probably could handle them all by yourself Erza," Gray said. "But when it's the entire guild…"

"Gray has a point there," Pit said. "Facing so many strong people at once is just asking for it."

"They got hold of this magic called Lullaby and are plotting something. I judged we cannot over look this matter," Erza said. "We'll match into Eisenwald."

"Sounds interesting," Gray said with a smirk.

Pit smirked as well, saying, "I'm always one for an attacking the enemy head on." Lucy then said that she regretted coming along.

"And do you know where Eisenwald is?" Gray asked.

"We came to this town to find out about that," Erza answered.

"Sounds like a good place to start," Pit commented.

Lucy then stopped and looked around a bit, realizing something. Then yelling, "Natsu's not here!" Everyone looked at her nervously.

"…How in the world did we not notice that until now?" Pit questioned.

**A/N: Alright, that's the chapter. Hope you guys liked the interaction between Erza and Pit. So, who's excited for the Natsu vs. Pit fight? I already have a great idea on how it will go. Pit will be using a total of three of his weapons in that fight, each of a different weapon class, but not of a class he has used so far in the story. Anyone care to guess what weapon he'll use? Anyways, don't forget to favorite, follow, and/or review. I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Vs Eisenwald

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, and it's a long one. Also, I kinda forgot to mention something in the last Author's Note, in the Pit vs. Natsu fight, there will be one weapon class repeat. So...that doesn't really help you guys figure out what weapons he'll use. So, it make up for it, I'm gonna give you guys a big hint. One of the weapons that Pit will use is a Zodiac Weapon. Now that I got that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Vs. Eisenwald

-Onibus Train Station-

"I was too focused on talking and left Natsu on the train! He's no good at dealing with transportation either!" Erza yelled, turning away from the others. "It's all my fault! Hit me will you!?"

"There, there, calm down," Lucy said, trying to get Erza to calm down.

"Yeah, while hitting things solves a lot of problems, it won't solve this one," Pit said.

"You're not helping Pit," Lucy said.

"So that's what's going on!" Ezra said to a train conductor. "I'll stop the train!"

"Wh-What's going on?" the conductor asked, confused to what Erza was trying to explain.

"People in Fairy Tail are very similar, aren't they?" Lucy asked.

"Hey! I'm normal," Gray said, Lucy then questioning how a guy that removes his own clothing is normal.

"Please don't categorize me with them, I'm just as new to Fairy Tail as you are," Pit said.

"Maybe, but you say some crazy things sometimes," Lucy said.

"It's for the sake of our nakama," Erza explained to the conductor. "Please understand."

"Stop talking nonsense!" The conductor yelled at Ezra. "We can't stop the train for just one person who didn't manage to get off!"

Erza then noticed a lever behind the conductor that was labeled "Emergence Sop Signal." "Happy," Erza said, signaling Happy to pull the lever.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he flew to the lever and pulled it downwards. This caused some bells to go off and for lights that are beside the track to light up.

"Let's go after Natsu!" Erza said, then turning to some random people and asking them to take her luggage to a hotel called "Hotel Chili," confusing the people a lot.

"It's…become such a mess…" Lucy complained.

"Indeed," Gray agreed. Only for Lucy to point out that he has taken off his clothes.

The group then rented a four wheeled vehicle that was powered by the driver's magic energy. With this mode of transportation, the group started to chase after the train by following the tracks. When they caught up to the train, it was already starting to move again, only for them to see Natsu jump out of one of the windows.

"Why did you fly out of a train!?" Gray yelled at Natsu from his spot on top of the vehicle.

"What's going on!?" Lucy yelled, sticking her head out the window to see what was going on.

"What's with all the yelling?!" Pit asked, sticking his head out the other window. Natsu and Gray then head butted each other, causing Gray to fall off of the vehicle.

Erza then stopped the vehicle, looking back at the two, asking, "Natsu! Are you okay?!"

"Shouldn't you be asking Gray that too?" Pit asked.

"Ouch!" Gray yelled. "What the heck do you think you're doing Natsu, you punk!"

"I lost my memory form the shock just now!" Natsu said. "Who are you?" Natsu then turned and saw the others going towards him. He got up and got a very angry look as he yelled, "Happy! Erza! Lucy! Pit! You're terrible! How could you leave me behind!?"

"I apologize," Ezra said.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to leave you behind, you were just unconscious," Pit said.

"I'm happy that you're safe," Erza said, grabbing Natsu's head and hitting it against her armored chest.

"That looked like it hurt," Pit commented.

"How am I safe?!" Natsu yelled, getting out of Erza's grip. "A weirdo tried to pick a fight with me! What was it…Ei…sen…wald?" Everyone was surprised when Natsu finished what he was saying.

"Idiot!" Erza shouted as she slapped Natsu, sending him tumbling across the ground. "Eisenwald is what we're after!"

"This was the first time I heard that…" Natsu said as he got back up.

"Why weren't you listening to my story!?" Erza yelled at Natsu.

"_Because you knocked him unconscious!_" Lucy yelled in her head.

"Um…you did knock Natsu out so he didn't have to deal with his motion sickness," Pit pointed out.

"Oh…that's right," Erza said. She then got back in the driver's position and strapped something around her wrist. "He was in the train earlier right? Let's chase it! What did he look like?"

"Nothing special," Natsu answered. "He carried a flute with a skull on the end of it. A skull with three eyes."

"What? That's gross," Gray commented.

"Sounds more creepy than gross if you ask me," Pit said.

"A flute with a three-eyed skull…" Lucy said.

"What's up Lucy?" Happy asked.

"No…it can't be…it's just a made up story…but…" Lucy said, trying to say what she has just realized. "If that flute is the cursed song…Lullaby…sleep…death…That flute is the Lullaby! The magic of death!"

"What!?" Erza asked surprised.

"Cursed song?" Gray questioned.

"Magic of death?" Pit asked. Then thinking, "_There's something like that in this world?"_

"I've only read about it in a book, but among forbidden magic, there is such a thing as 'murder by curse,' right?" Lucy explained.

"Yeah," Erza said. "Just like the name, it'll curse the target and cast 'death.' It's a black magic."

"Lullaby is worse than that," Lucy informed them.

* * *

-Kunugi Train Station-

Meanwhile the train has just stopped at another train station. But at the current moment, people were running away from the train.

"Get all of the guests and the driver off of the train. Eisenwald is taking over," said a an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricate and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. He is bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "X" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. But the most notable thing about this man is that he is holding a scythe. This is the ace of Eisenwald, Shinigami Erigor. "I heard you were gonna come back on this train so we've been waiting for you Kageyama," Erigor said.

"I managed to break the seal," Kageyama said. Then handing the Lullaby flute over to Erigor, saying, "This is it."

"I see…this is the forbidden magic, Lullaby," Erigor said, holding the Lullaby in his hand. The others of Eisenwald then started to cheer, congratulating Kageyama on a job well done. "This flute was just a tool for 'murder by curse' at first. But the great Dark Mage Zeref, further developed this into a magical flute," Erigor explained. "Indeed…he created such a terrible thing. 'Mass Murder Curse Magic' Lullaby that puts a death curse on anyone who hears its melody! Let the show begin!"

* * *

-Dirt Road-

Erza was driving the magical vehicle as fast as she could, trying to catch to the train. "Mass Murder Curse Magic!" Erza yelled in surprise. "If Erigor got a hold of such a thing…Bastards! What are they trying to do!?"

Meanwhile, inside of the vehicle, Pit was having his own thoughts of what was going on. "_A magic that can kill someone just by listening to it…there's no way…but if Erigor is planning on using something like that, I need to do everything I can to stop him,_" Pit thought to himself. "_I won't let anyone innocent die because of him._"

The group soon arrived to Kunugi Station, but the train that was there earlier is now gone, and many people that were in armor were standing around it, preventing people from getting close to it. Many people were shouting about the people that have taken over the train.

"They…took over a train?" Lucy questioned, looking out the window.

"Looks like it," Happy commented, also looking out the window.

"I can understand if it's a horse-drawn carriage or a boat, but a train?" Lucy questioned.

"Aye, it can only run on the rails so it's not very beneficial to take over," Happy pointed out.

"But it's got speed," Gray said as she started to undress himself. "Maybe they're in a hurry to carry out something they've planned?"

"The military forces are already on the case, so it's probably just a matter of time until they get arrested," Lucy said.

"I sure hope so," Erza said.

"Yeah," Pit agreed.

-Train-

On the train, the Eisenwald guild was relaxing in the cars, waiting to arrive to their destination. Erigor was sitting in one of the seats, Lullaby in one hand, his scythe in the other.

"Flies?" Erigor questioned

"Yes," Kageyama answered. "He was on the train until a minute ago. Really, he's nothing but a joke." It turns out the "fly" they were talking about was Natsu. But the edges of Kageyama's ears were soon split open, causing him to grab his ears and yell in pain.

"Don't tell me he found out about the flute," Erigor said.

"Even if he did, no one would be able to stop this plan!" Kageyama yelled, still holding his ears.

"Of course. But we don't want anyone to get in the way. Do I make myself clear?" Erigor asked, spinning the Lullaby in his hand, and then catching it. "Flies huh…there are some forests where they really shouldn't be flying around."

-Oshibana-

The Fairy Tail group now find themselves speedily driving through the streets of Oshibana.

"Erza! You're going too fast!" Gray complained form from his spot on top of the vehicle. "The S.E. Plug is inflating!"

"If someone plays that flute, many people will die. Human lives will end by the melody of the flute," Erza said as she continued to drive.

"I know that, but right now we are clueless about their intentions," Gray tried to reason with Erza. "You should slow down so your magic power won't be drained before it's needed."

"I don't care," Erza responded. "Worse comes to the worst, I'll grab a stick and fight. Besides, I still have you guys."

"You can count on us to give those guys a beat down," Pit said with a smirk.

Happy then said that he had something he needed to tell Lucy, but he couldn't remember what it was. While Lucy was trying to get him to remember, Happy pointed out that Natsu was trying to jump out of the vehicle. Lucy and Pit did the best they could to prevent Natsu from jumping out of the vehicle.

"What is that?" Lucy questioned, looking towards the smoke that was coming out of the train station.

Many of the town's citizens had started to gather around the station. One of the conductor's was on a megaphone, telling the people around it that a train was derailed and that no one was allowed inside until it was deemed safe. The Fairy Tail group was pushing their way through the crowd, Natsu still suffering from his motion sickness, so he had to be carried by Lucy. Erza then went to conductor and asked about what was going on. He was confused and didn't answer her, which resulted in him getting head butted by Erza. This happened a couple more times.

"She only likes people who answer immediately, doesn't she?" Lucy asked.

"You know her better now," Gray responded.

"Seems counterproductive if you ask me," Pit commented.

The group then went into the station, knowing that a military platoon went in before them to try and deal with Eisenwald. When they got far enough in, they saw that the whole platoon had been taken out, their bodies scattered everywhere.

"The opponent is a guild, which means that they're all mages," Erza reasoned. "A military platoon wouldn't stand a chance."

"Hurry up! The platform is this way!" Gray told them. The group soon arrived to the platform, only to be met by a massive group of people, the Eisenwald guild.

"I knew you'd come," Erigor said from his seat on top of the train. "Fairy Tail."

"Wh-What's with all these people?" Lucy asked, trembling a bit.

"We've been waiting for you," Erigor said.

"You're Erigor, aren't you?" Erza asked. A couple of the Eisenwald members recognized her from the bar, saying that she leaked their plan.

"Natsu, wake up!" Lucy yelled. "Time to work!"

"Impossible!" Happy responded. "He went from a train, to a magical four wheeled vehicle, to Lucy. It's a massive combo."

"I'm considered transportation!?" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"What do you intend to do?" Erza asked, gaining a very serious and scary look. "Depending on your answer, I might have to make you pay for it."

"We just want to fool around. We've got no job and we're really bored," Erigor said. The other members of Eisenwald then started to erupt in laughter. Erigor then lifted himself up into the air, saying, "Don't you understand yet? What do they have inside a train station?"

"He flew!" Lucy yelled in surprise.

"It's wind magic!" Happy exclaimed.

"Even a guy like this can fly?" Pit asked.

"Station?" Erza asked.

Erigor then flew around the platform, stopping near something. The members of Eisenwald were still laughing a bit, Erza keeping an eye on Erigor. "Time's up," Erigor said. He then hit his hand against something, which turned out to be a speaker phone.

"You're going to broadcast the Lullaby!?" Ezra yelled in shock.

"He's going to do what!?" Pit yelled in surprise.

"Eh!?" Lucy yelled.

"What!?" Gray shouted.

"Fwa ha ha ha ha!" Erigor laughed. "There are hundreds…no, thousands of people gathering around this station now. If we broadcast it loud enough, maybe the entire town will hear the melody of death."

"Indiscriminate mass murder!?" Erza shouted.

"How could you do something like this!?" Pit yelled, getting a bit angry now.

"We are simply cleaning up those fools who live their lives enjoying their rights, not knowing that there are people who have been revoked of their right," Erigor explained, doing a flip until he was upside down. "Living a life oblivious to the unfairness in the world is a sin. Thus, the Shinigami has come to punish them. A punishment called 'death'!"

"Who are you to decide who lives and who dies!?" Pit yelled. "Someone like you shouldn't have that kind of power!"

"Your rights will never be returned to you if you do that!" Lucy shouted.

"Now that we've come this far, it's not the 'right' that we seek, we seek 'authority,'" Erigor continued to explain. "If we have 'authority,' we can simply wipe off the past and control the future."

"You're such a fool!" Lucy yelled.

"Someone like you will never get power like that!" Pit shouted. "I'll make sure of it!"

"What a pity for you little flies!" Kageyama said as he crouched down and put his hand on his shadow.

"That voice," Natsu said, starting to come back to his senses.

"To die without getting a glimpse of the dark age!" Kageyama yelled. He then made a clawed hand come out of his extended shadow, aiming to slash at Lucy.

"I knew it was you!" Natsu yelled as he got up and cut the shadow hand with his own flame enshrouded hand. The Fairy Tail group was relieved to see that Natsu had recovered from his motion sickness, while the Eisenwald group was less the happy about a new opponent. "This time, we're on a real battleground!" Natsu said with a smirk.

Pit smirked at Natsu as he said, "Good to see you back to normal Natsu."

Erigor himself was smirking down at the Fairy Tail group from his new seat on a window sill that was high up. "_You've fallen into our trap…Fairy Tail. We had to spice things up here and there, but now it's back to our original plan._" Erigor thought to himself. "_There's someone who has to hear the melody of the flute. Someone I must put to death._" Erigor then lifted himself up into the air, saying, "I'll leave the rest to you, while I go and play the flute. Let the clueless flies feel the power of Eisenwald's darkness." He then flew through the window behind him, breaking through the glass.

"Are you running away Erigor!?" Erza shouted.

"Shit! Is he running to the next building!?" Gray questioned.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza yelled, turning to the two of them. "Both of you, go after him." Natsu and Gray just looked at her. "If you work together, there's no way you would lose to Erigor." Natsu and Gray just looked at each other. "Lucy, Pit, and I will take care if things here."

"Take care of…that many people, just the three of us?" Lucy questioned, starting to get nervous.

"Erigor is planning to use the Lullaby in the station. We have to prevent that from happening, no matter what," Erza explained. But as she was explaining this, Natsu and Gray had their foreheads pressed against the each other. "Are you listening to me!?" Erza asked, turning back to them, causing the two to wrap an arm around the other's shoulder.

"O-Of course!" Natsu and Gray responded.

"Go!" Erza commanded.

"Aye sir!" they said as they ran off after Erigor.

"The strongest team is broken up," Lucy realized.

"Two of them ran away," one of the Eisenwald members said.

"Are they going after Erigor?" another one asked.

"Leave them to me," said Rayule, the man from the bar who is wearing the stripped hood. He sent some sort of wraps up to the railing and had them wrap around it, pulling himself up. "I'll get them!"

"Me too! I can't forgive that sakura head!" Kageyame said as he went into his own shadow.

"Oh boy, Rayule and Kage are so belligerent," said Byard. "I bet it's more fun to play with girls than those guys."

"It's all for the plan," said the fatter man that was at the bar, Karacka. "They're much more respectable than you."

"Once we take care of these people, we'll go after them," Erza said.

"Okay," Lucy answered.

"If you say so," Pit responded.

"What can two girls and a kid do?" Byard asked. "But both of the girls are gorgeous though."

"Too bad we have to kill them," an Eisenwald member said.

"How about we catch and sell the girls?" another one suggested.

"Wait until we see the faries' strip show," a third member said.

"How despicable," Erza said.

"It's troublesome to be too cute…" Lucy said.

"I feel like they're totally ignoring me right now," Pit commented.

"Try insulting Fairy Tail further," Erza said as she summoned a sword. "I won't guarantee that you'll see tomorrow." Lucy was surprised to see Erza do this.

"That's not so rare!" yelled an Eisenwald member.

"We have lots of swords mages here too!" yelled another.

"We'll just strip that armor off of you!" yelled a third member.

Erza didn't look nervous in the slightest as they charged at her. She herself then charged at them, and when she was close to them, she expertly swung her sword at all of them, taking all of them out.

"Take this ranged magic!" yelled one of them, holding his hand out as magic energy surrounded it.

Erza didn't bat an eye as she just looked at him, quickly switching from using a sword to using a spear, surprising the person who was just about to attack her, only for him to be whacked by the pole section of her spear. And just as quickly was she changed from sword to spear, she replaced he spear with twin swords, then to an axe.

"Th-This woman…" one of the Eisenwald members said. "How can she Ex-quip her weapons so fast!?"

"Ex-quip?" Lucy asked.

"What's that?" Pit questioned.

"I thought you would know this Pit, since your magic is so similar to Erza's," Happy commented. "But the magic swords are just like your Stellar Spirits Lucy; they are stored in a different space and you can summon them as you please. We call the procedure of switching between weapons: Ex-quip."

"I see…amazing," Lucy said.

"I should probably work on that Ex-quip thing myself then," Pit commented.

"Erza's greatness starts here," Happy said.

"We still have this many people…?" Erza questioned. "Too much trouble. I'll just wipe you out." As she said this, the armor she was wearing started to disappear. Many of the Eisenwald members started to get excited, expecting to see Erza naked.

"Swords mages usually Ex-quip their weapons as they fight, but Erza can fight while ex-quipping her 'magic armor' to increase her ability," Happy explained. "That's Erza's magic: The Knight!"

When the smoke cleared, Erza was revealed to now be wearing new armor. She now wears plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. She held a sword in each hand, and multiple swords were floating behind her. Everyone was amazed by Erza's new appearance, even the Eisenwald members, but one member, Karacka, is realizing just how strong she is.

"Dance, my swords," Erza said as the swords floating around her started to move. "Circle Sword!" The swords then swept around Erza in a circular motion, taking out many of the Eisenwald members. As Erza stood there, some of the people that were behind her started to get up, having only been grazed by her attack, and started to run at Erza again.

"Erza! Look out!" Lucy yelled, seeing the danger Erza was in. But before Erza could turn around, three explosions occurred knocking them back the Eisenwald members and knocking them unconscious.

"Geez…if you're one of Fairy Tail's strongest, you should be more observant than that," Pit said from his spot next to Lucy. Lucy looked to Pit to see that he had a strange device on his right arm, barrel steaming showing that it had fired something, it more than likely being the cause of the explosions. The device was mostly a rectangular prism in its shape, the main barrel being a silver color and the end of the barrel a light blue color. A purple line went down the barrel, jutting out form it slightly. Behind the barrel there was a small extension with an opening where Pit put his arm. A green spike like protrusion was pointing backwards form the back of the barrel.

"Um…Pit…what is that thing?" Lucy asked.

"It's the EZ Cannon," Pit answered. "And I gotta say, I'm kinda disappointed with these guys, this is my weakest cannon."

"That's the weakest one!?" Lucy yelled in shock, surprised that a weapon Pit called weak would make such large explosions.

"You bitch!" Byard yelled as he charged at Erza, magic gathering around his hand. "I'll be you opponent!"

"Th-There's no doubt!" Karacka yelled. "She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail: Erza the Titania!" As he said this, Erza easily took out Byard with a swipe of her sword. Karacka then started to run away from them.

Erza noticed this and turned to Lucy. "He might be heading for Erigor. Lucy, go after him!" Erza commanded.

"Ehh!? Me!?" Lucy questioned.

"Please!" Erza said with a glare at Lucy.

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy said, turning around and chasing after Karacka.

"Geez…way to take most of the fun to yourself," Pit said, EZ Cannon gone, tapping one of the unconscious Eisenwald members with his boot.

"Sorry about that," Erza said as she changed back to her normal armor, her Heart Kreuz Armor. "Guess I got a little carried away." She then thought to herself, "_Driving the magical four wheeled vehicle is really affecting me a lot. Natsu…Gray…Lucy…we'll leave the rest to you._"

"So what do we do?" Pit asked.

"For now…we wait," Erza answered. "The others should be able to able themselves just fine."

* * *

-Clover Town: Guild Master Meeting Place-

"Makarov, I like the mages at your place, their so lively," said the Blue Pegasus master Bob. Bob is an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each cheek. He has small, white wings on his back. "I heard that they beat up an influential man from somewhere."

"Oooh! Yeah, that's Lucy, one of our newest members!" Makarov said, clearly drunk. "She's good! Her boobs especially!"

"It's good to be lively, but aren't you guys overdoing things?" asked the Quatro Cerberus guild master, Goldmine. He is a slim man of average height, and appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is crossed by several wrinkles, which more specifically are present at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight is a pair of sunglasses. Goldmine is wearing a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants. Alongside them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, this being a dark hat possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards; circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and a virtually identical accessory comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck. "I heard some of the council members are worried you guys might smash an entire town into smithereens one day."

"Uhyohyo, I want to be smashed by into smithereens by Lucy's boobs," Makarov said, doing a little drunk dance.

"My, don't hit on your own mage, okay?" Bon said.

"Master Makarov," said a little bird carrying a letter. "you have a letter from Miss Mirajane."

Makarov opened the letter and small hologram of Mirajane appeared. "Master, thank you for attending the regular meeting. We've got some wonderful news while you were gone. Erza formed a team with Natsu, Gray, and Pit. Of course, Lucy and Happy are with them too. Don't you think it's wonderful?" As Mirajane spoke, Makarov started to sweat, and the more she talked, the more Makarov sweated. "I think this might very well be the strongest team on Fairy Tail. I thought I'd better inform you of this, so I wrote it in a letter. See you then." The hologram of Mirajane then disappeared. Makarov then fell backwards onto the floor, causing others to start to panic.

"_G-Goodness gracious! Now they might really destroy an entire town!_" Makarov thought to himself, still in shock about the new team. "_The regular meeting will end today and I can go back tomorrow, so don't create any mess until then! Please!_"

* * *

-Oshibana Train Station-

Many people were waiting outside of the station, and even more were still coming to see what was going on. All were curious what was going on inside the train station. Erza then walked out of the station; walking up to one of the conductors and took his mega phone.

"If you value your life, leave immediately! The station is occupied by evil mages!" Erza yelled into the microphone. "One of them is ready to cast a spell that will kill everyone around here! Evacuate as far away as possible!" After her announcement, many people were shocked into silence, which was immediately followed by the people screaming and running away from the train station.

"H-Hey! Why are you making the people panic!?" the conductor yelled.

"It's better than to see them die," Erza answered, turning to the conductors. "What I said is the truth. Of course we are doing our best to prevent it, but we can't guarantee your safety, so it's best for you to evacuate too." At these words, both conductors turned and ran away from the station. "_The Lullaby…a forbidden magic that kills whoever is exposed to its melody…Erigor is planning to commit a mass-murder using that._" Erza thought to herself. "_But now that there is almost no one here, it'll be meaningless to use the Lullaby. Well…how would he react?_" She then turned back around to the station, only to see that the entire thing has been surrounded by wind.

"Hmm? What is a fly doing outside?" Erigor asked form behind Erza, causing her to turn around to him. "Ah…you're the one who made the bystanders runaway. Hey Titania."

"Erigor!" Erza shouted. "Did you do this!?"

"I wanted to fight you just once," Erigor said as he faced his palm to her. "But unfortunately, I don't have time for that right now. Just stay inside and be a good girl." He then pushed Erza through the wind wall with a blast of wind. Erza quickly regained her footing, and was about to charge back out when she saw that the hole she made when she came through was already closed. "Don't bother…this magic wall of wind only goes one way, from outside to inside. If you try to get out, the wind will slice you up."

"What are you doing!?" Erza yelled.

"It's a birdcage…or rather a fly cage." Erigor responded. "Though, it's a little too big for that. I've wasted too much time on you. Now if you'll excuse me…" Erigor then flew off.

"Where are you going!? Erigor! We're not done talking!" Erza shouted. "What's…going on? This station isn't their target!?"

"Erza! What's going on!?" Pit shouted, approaching Erza. He then noticed the wind wall, and said, "And what in the world is that thing!?"

"Erigor created a wall of wind to keep us in here," Erza explained. "The station wasn't Eisenwald's target at all. We need to get rid of this wall of wind as soon as possible!" Erza said as she went back into the station, Pit following after her. They went up to Byard, who was still on the ground, but was unable to move. Erza grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up slightly. "How do we get rid of the wall of wind!?"

"I don't know. I-It's impossible," Byard answered. "Nullifying the magic wall of wind…there's no way we can do that."

"Erza! Pit!" Gray yelled from an upstairs area.

"Gray!?" Erza shouted in surprise, getting up from the ground. "Aren't you with Natsu?"

"I lost him," Gray said. "I mean, no time for that! The true target of Eisenwald is the town ahead! The town where the geezers are currently holding their regular meeting…he intends to use the Lullaby over there!"

"We got the general idea from him," Erza responded. "But this station is surrounded by a magic wall of win-"

"Yeah! I just saw it!" Gray yelled as he jumped down to the platform. "If we force ourselves out, we'll be minced!"

"Erigor is getting closer to the masters while we waste our time here," Erza said.

Gray went up to one of the downed Eisenwald members and started to kick him, saying, "Don't they know how to nullify the magic wall of wind?"

"Stop it," Erza said. "They don't know about it."

"If they did know about it that wall of wind would probably already be gone," Pit commented.

Erza the realized something, and said, "I just remembered, there was someone called Kage in Eisenwald! If I remember correctly, he broke the seal of the Lullaby all by himself!"

"Is he a dispeller!?" Gray asked. "The he might be able to handle the magic wall of wind!"

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Pit asked. "Let's go find this guy!"

"Let's look for him!" Erza shouted as the three of them ran off. "Capture Kage!"

After the three left, Byard turned to one of the pillars and said, "Karacka…are you just gonna hide forever? You're there right?"

Karacka then phased out of the pillar, perfectly fine having avoided Erza's and Pit's attacks. "Sorry," he said as he approached Byard, scratching his head.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Byard asked. "Kage is being targeted. Go to him."

"S-Spare me!" Karacka said nervously, sweating a bit. "I won't be able to help him out!"

"Your job is easier than that," Byard said, confusing Karacka a bit.

Soon, Erza, Gray, and Pit were able to find Natsu, who had just finished his fight with Kageyama.

"Natsu! That's enough!" Erza told him. "We need him!"

"Whoa! What's going on!?" Natsu yelled, a bit confused.

"Good job shitty flame!" Gray both complimented and insulted.

"Well done Natsu," Erza said.

"Way to go Natsu," Pit said.

"What's going on with you three? It's nothing," Natsu said to them.

"We have no time to explain," Gray told Natsu. "We were looking for him."

"Leave it to me," Erza said as she kneeled next to Kageyama and then summoned a sword which she put at his throat. "I want the magic wall of wind nullified at once. You'll gain a new cut every time you say 'no.' Understand?"

But right when Kageyama was about to answer, he started to cough up blood and he slumped forward. Erza let him go, reveling that a dagger had been stabbed into his back. Karacka was half way phased out of the wall, holding his hand out, remembering how Byard had told him to kill Kageyama. The Fair Tail group was all panicking, seeing that their best chance of getting out of the trap is now on the edge of death. Soon after, the Fairy Tail group had re-grouped and was standing before the wind wall, wondering what to do.

"Looks like we won't be able to get out of here…damn it…" Gray said.

"Shut up! I'll get us out!" Natsu said as he charged at the wall of wind again, only to be thrown back like he was before.

"Natsu! Stop doing that!" Lucy shouted. "You could really hurt yourself!"

After several more of his attempts Pit looked away from the wall to them, saying, "Guys…I think I might actually have something we can use."

"What is it!?" Natsu yelled at Pit.

"It's a short range teleportation technique, I think it should be able to get through this magic wall of wind," Pit told them.

"And you're just remembering this now!?" Lucy yelled.

"Hold on, I wasn't done explaining," Pit said.

"What's the down side?" Gray questioned.

"…The technique…only teleports the user of it," Pit finished.

"So…only you would be able to escape," Erza reasoned.

"That's right," Pit said.

"Don't use it, it's too risky sending you after Erigor all by yourself," Erza said.

"What!?" Pit shouted. "You expect me to just wait here until we come up with a better idea!?"

"Even if you did defeat all of those monsters that you said you did, Erigor is nothing like those," Erza explained. "He is in a totally different league."

Pit clenched his fist as he approached the wall of wind.

"What are you doing?" Erza questioned.

"I'm going," Pit answered.

"I thought I told you to stay," Erza said.

"I don't care if you told me not to," Pit said as he stopped in front of the wall. "I'm gonna go and stop him. I'm not gonna let the old man die and the others die. This is our only option right now."

"Pit…I'm ordering you to stay right there," Erza said in a very threatening tone.

"Sorry, Erza, but I can't follow that order," Pit said as he disappeared.

* * *

-Outside the Wind Wall-

Pit appeared outside of the magic wall of wind and turned back to it and sighed. "Sorry Erza…but if you knew what I've faced, you'd agreed with me." He then looked down at the train tracks and looked in the direction they went. "If I follow these, they should lead straight to Erigor." He then started to run down the tracks at a very fast pace.

"I won't be able to catch up to him at this rate…if only I could fly…" Pit's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, Happy just makes his wings appear whenever he wants them to…so maybe if I focus…" As Pit was running, he focused on what is wings looked like, he soon felt a familiar weight on his back. He looked behind himself as a wide smile spread across his face. "It worked! I got my wings back!" Pit yelled in celebration.

"Okay, let's try this," Pit jumped a couple of times, flapping his wings, but was unable to take off like he planned. "Still too small to fly by myself…wish Lady Palutena was here…she could just use the Power of Flight…" Pit's eyes widen again as he said, "I wonder…"

Pit then started to focus on his wings again, focusing on the feeling he gets whenever Palutena used the Power of Flight on him. He soon felt something as he them looked at his wings again, only to see that they now had a blue glow, the same blue glow that came with the usage of the Power of Flight. Pit smirked as he jumped into the air again, but instead of going back down to the ground, he stayed in the air. Flapping his wings a few times, he was now going at a speed much faster than when he was running.

"Look out Erigor!" Pit shouted. "Prepare to face the light!"

**A/N: There you have it, Pit will be fighting Erigor. Can you guess how Pit got out of teh wind wall? It is something from Uprising. Also, how was the last part, I figured since Erza doesn't know Pit's combat capability, she would think Erigor might be too much for him to handle. And the Power of Flight was used, what do you think of that? I feel that was a bit rushed though, but if it works it works. That's all I have to say for now. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Seeya guys later.**


	6. Angel vs Shinigami

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took a bit longer than the other chapters, but real life kept happening. Anyways, I'll do my rambling at the end of that chapter, enjoy .**

Chapter 6: Angel vs. Shinigami

-Oshibana Train Station-

Besides the roaring of the magic wall of wind, the area was silent, especially in the area where the rest of the Fairy Tail team was. Most of them were just standing there, looking at where Pit was standing before he disappeared.

"So…do you think he'll win?" Gray asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone was silent for a moment once again, then Erza said, "As I said before, Erigor is in a totally different league compared to what he's faced before. If anything, he can hold him off until we arrive."

"Maybe…but what if…" Lucy started to say.

"Everyone just shut the hell up!" Natsu shouted. Everyone looked at Natsu, surprised from his outburst. "None of you have seen Pit fight. Even though it was only for a few minutes, I can tell Pit is very strong. I'm confident that he'll kick Erigor's ass."

Erza was looking at Natsu, and then went back to looking at the wall of wind, then said, "We'll just have to see."

* * *

-Along the Train Tracks-

Erigor was flying high up in the air, over the train tracks which were on a bridge that went through a canyon. "I see, that's the town," Erigor said as he flew. He then started to hear something, he looked behind himself and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Take that!" Pit yelled as he punched Erigor in his face, sending him from the sky and falling down to the bridge. Pit also landed, taking a few deep breathes, slightly tired from how fast he was flying. "_I finally caught up to him…another minute and it would have ended badly_."

"Y-You…" Erigor said, getting up, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to stop you from killing innocent people, just like I said I would," Pit said.

"How did you get here so fast though?" Erigor asked, then taking notice of Pit's wings. "_Ah…so this fly can actually fly_." Erigor thought. "_But what happened to the magic wall of wind, along with Kageyama and the rest? I was about to arrive where those geezers are too…_" He then made several movements with his hand. "_They're indeed bothersome flies_." Blasts of air were then sent at Pit, who was knocked off his feet, but he raised his arms up to try and defend himself. "Die," Erigor said then going to Pit's side and knocking him off the track with another blast of wind.

"Oh no!" Pit said as he started to fall. He focused on his wings again as a blue light started to glow from them, activating the Power of Flight. He proceeded to fly back to the track and land on it, immediately turning off the Power of Flight. "That was close."

"Hm…I guess getting rid of you will be harder than I thought," Erigor said. "You can just fly back up here."

"The only way you're gonna kill the old man is if you kill me first," Pit said. As he said that, two lights appeared next to his head, one to his right and the other to his left. What appeared when the lights died down were two identical objects, silver and light blue in color. They were circular, with what looked like a small wind turbine in the circles. They had small, fin like projections on their bottom side, and on top of them were small triangular shaped pieces.

"I'll make sure of that with my Jetstream Orbitars," Pit said.

"What an interesting weapon you have, but it won't be enough to defeat me," Erigor said. He then did the same motion he did before. "Wind Blade." The same blast of wind from earlier came at Pit again, but this time he was able to avoid it.

"Nice try, now have a taste of your own medicine!" Pit said. He then started to fire his own blasts of air at Erigor. "Jetstream Barrage!"

Erigor was able to avoid the blasts easily. "Do you really think that wind based attacks would work on me?" he asked. "You'll have to do better than that to bet me." He then sent more Wind Blades at Pit, who was able to dodge most of them.

"Er…then try this!" Pit ran back a bit before turning around and doing a back flip, "Jetstream Orb!" A large sphere of wind emerged from the orbitars, heading straight to Erigor who tried to avoid it, but ended up getting cut up a bit from the wind at the edge of the sphere.

Erigor growled a bit before saying, "You may have gotten me with that attack, but don't get your hopes up, because that'll be the last." He flew up high into the air then did several motions with his hand again. "Storm Bringer!" A tornado then formed and sucked in Pit, who was both spun around and cut up by the wind. When the tornado disappeared, Pit was falling, cuts all over his body. "This is it! Now die!" Erigor said as he brought his scythe down onto Pit. But Pit then landed on his feet and caught the blade of the scythe between his hands. "You caught it!?" Erigor yelled in surprise.

"I'm not going down without a fight," Pit said. "And I don't plan to lose!" The Jetstream Orbitars the floated to each side or Erigor. "Take this! Jetstream Storm!" Each of the orbitars released a large blast of wind onto Erigor, also causing a large cloud of smoke to appear. Pit jumped backwards out of it, the orbitars following him. "Did that get him?" Pit asked, but ready to continue fighting if need be. A few seconds after Pit asked that, the smoke cloud was blown away, relieving Erigor was still standing, but he now had several injuries on his body. "Guess not…"

"That last attack…I'll admit that it actually hurt," Erigor said. "If I didn't expel my own wind it probably would have taken me out. Guess I'll have to take you a bit more seriously."

"Bring it on!" Pit yelled. "I can take anything you throw at me and throw it back even harder!"

* * *

-Oshibana Train Station-

Natsu once again tried to break through the wind wall by charging at it, only to be thrown back by it once again. "This sucks!" Natsu yelled. "Nothing I do is working!"

"Maybe because all you're doing is running at it," Lucy pointed out. "You should really stop before you hurt yourself."

"Yeah right! I wanna get out of here as soon as possible so I can kick Erigor's ass!" Natsu yelled.

"What happened to what you said about Pit being strong?" Gray questioned.

"I'm sure Pit can beat that guy," Natsu said. "But I wanna beat the crap outta him too!"

"Calm down Natsu, complaining won't solve anything," Erza said, still looking at the wind wall. "Our top priority is getting through this magic wall of wind."

"What do you think I've been trying to do!?" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up you shitty flame," Gray said.

"What was that you ice stripper!?" Natsu yelled, which caused the two to get in an argument which Erza didn't seem to notice.

"Will you two stop fighting!?" Lucy yelled at them, which caused them to stop mid fight, both having an arm pulled back while holding the other's shirt collar. "Gray, can't you just freeze this with your magic?"

Natsu and Gray let go of each other and stood up. "I would have done that long ago if I could," Gray answered.

Natsu then just looked at Lucy. "What?" Lucy asked.

Natsu then grabbed Lucy by her shoulders, and then yelled, "I know! The Stellar Spirits!" Lucy was a bit confused as to what Natsu meant. He then said, "Pit and me were able to transport through the Stellar Spirit World in Everlue's mansion!"

"Um…humans usually die when they enter it, because you can't breathe there." Lucy responded. "And the gate only opens where the Stellar Spirit Mage is standing. Meaning, if you want to get out of here through the Stellar Spirit World, we'd have to have at least one Stellar Spirit Mage outside of the station."

"It's confusing!" Natsu shouted. "Just do it anyways!"

"I said that's impossible!" Lucy shouted back. "One more thing; it's a serious breach of contract when a human enters the Stellar Spirit World! It was okay the other time because it was Everlue's key."

"Everlue's…key…" Happy said. Happy then shouted in realization. "Lucy I just remembered!"

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"The thing I was gonna tell you about!" Happy then took the sack off of his back before rummaging through it and pulling something out. "This."

"That's Virgo's key!" Lucy shouted, recognizing the golden key that Happy pulled out. "You shouldn't be taking someone else's key without permission!" Lucy scolder Happy, pulling his cheek a bit.

"No, Virgo herself wanted you to have it," Happy tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked, looking towards the others.

"Don't waste your time talking about nonsense," Gray said.

"Virgo…Ah!" Natsu said, remembering something. "You mean the gorilla maid!"

"She said since Everlue was arrested, their contract was broken," Happy explained. "So she wanted to make a contract with you this time."

"I love the offer, but it's not the time for that," Lucy said. "We have to think of a way to get out of here."

"But…" Happy started to say, only for Lucy to grab his face and pinch his cheeks.

"Shush! Just be quiet and meow meow around!" Lucy shouted.

"But Virgo can dig underground," Happy said. "I thought that way we could go under the magic wind wall and get out of here."

"What!?" Erza shouted.

"Is that true!?" Gray asked.

"I see! Good job Happy!" Lucy said excitedly. "Sheesh! Why didn't you mention that earlier?"

"Cause you were pinching me," Happy answered.

"Give it to me!" Lucy shouted. He then took the key and started to recite something, saying, "I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World. Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open! Gate to the Maiden! Virgo!"

What appeared from the gate was much different from what they originally saw in Everlue's mansion. What stood before them now was a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She is in a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. "How may I help you, mistress?" she asked.

"You lost weight," Natsu commented.

"Sorry for causing you trouble last time," Virgo said.

"Losing weight, more like a completely different person!" Lucy shouted. She then pointed to Virgo and said, "Y-You're appearance…"

"I'm a loyal Stellar Spirit of my owner, I work in whatever appearance you may like me to," Virgo stated.

"You looked stronger and more compelling before," Natsu said. Virgo was about to say something, but Lucy immediately stopped her.

"Heh, she's pretty cute," Gray commented.

"Lucy, huh…" Erza said. "She's great after all."

"We have no time!" Lucy shouted. "Can we make a contract later!?"

"As you wish my mistress," Virgo said.

"Wait, don't call me mistress," Lucy said.

Virgo then took notice of the whip Lucy had, then said, "The how about 'Your Highness'?"

"Rejected!" Lucy yelled.

"How about 'Princess'?" Virgo asked.

"That sounds fine," Lucy answered.

"That's alright!?" Gray questioned. "Hurry up, anyway."

"Then here I go!" Virgo said as she dived down into the ground.

"Wow! She dived in!" Gray said surprised.

"Good job Lucy!" Erza said, hitting Lucy's head against her armored chest.

"Woosh! Let's go through that hole!" Gray said. He then looked back at Natsu to see him hefting Kageyama onto his back, and then asking, "What are you doing Natsu?"

"I won't feel right is he dies after fighting me," Natsu responded.

The group was soon outside of the magic wall of wind. Virgo bent down at Lucy's side, holding down Lucy's skirt, not even caring that her own was flying up.

"I-Impossible," Kageyama said. "There's no way your friend will beat Erigor and you won't be able to catch up to him. W-We…won…"

Erza then looked around a bit, and then said, "What happened to Natsu?"

* * *

-Further down the Train Tracks-

With Happy's tail tied around his waist, Natsu was flying down the train tracks. "Hey Happy," Natsu said, gaining his friends attention. "Why don't you use your Max Speed?"

"Sorry Natsu," Happy apologized. "But if I use my Max Speed, my magic will deplete to fast. We may not make it to where Erigor and Pit are."

Natsu growled in irritation. "Fine, but go as fast as you can, got it?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he started to fly faster.

"_Pit_," Natsu thought, "_you better not lose_."

* * *

-Train Bridge-

Pit and Erigor were just standing the bridge, waiting for the other to make a move. Without any warning, the two charged at each other. Each launched their own air projectiles at the other, causing cuts to appear on each of them. When they got close to each other, they started to punch and kick at each other, Erigor also trying to slice Pit with his scythe, and Pit using his orbitars to both deflect his scythe and to try to get an additional blow on Erigor. They soon jumped away from each other, once again putting some distance between them once again.

"Looks like you are taking this fight more seriously now," Pit commented, dismissing his orbitars. "Maybe I should step my game up a bit too." Pit held his hand out to his side, perpendicular to the ground. Soon a bar of light shone in Pit's, and when it dimed a new weapon was in Pit's hand. This weapon was thin and long, and was black, white, and light blue in color. On one end of it was a spear like piece and in the middle of it was an intricate piece with the three colors. Pit was holding onto a black grip, spear end pointing to the ground. "I'll finish you with this, my Laser Staff."

"_What's with this kid…is this the power of a Fairy Tail mage?_" Erigor thought before flying up into the air.

"Hey! Get back down here!" Pit yelled at him.

"I'm not going to underestimate you again. The first time I did it almost cost me this fight. So let's fight seriously now," Erigor said, smiling a bit. "You and me."

"Bring it on! I said would beat you, and I intend to do just that," Pit said.

"Let's see if you can after I use this," Erigor said. After he said that, wind started to surround his entire body. Soon, wind was swirling all around him. "Storm Mail."

"Like a little wind is gonna stop me!" Pit then flipped the staff around in his grip, pointing the spear like end at Erigor. "Laser Shot!" A blue beam of energy left the staff and went straight to Erigor, who didn't even try to dodge it. When the beam hit Erigor, the energy of it was deflected off of him. "What the…"

"Your attacks will no longer have any effect on me," Erigor said. "This is the end for you." Erigor then dived down at Pit, raising his scythe over his head. "Time for you to die!" He then brought his scythe down onto Pit, who rose up his staff to block it.

"I won't lose to you!" Pit said, pushing Erigor back, and then swiping at him with his staff. Erigor once again did not move letting the staff bounce off of him. "I'm not gonna give up!"

Erigor continued to let the staff just bounce off of him, dodging every now and then just for the heck of it. "Give it up, there is nothing you can do now. I've already won." Erigor said.

"It's not over until I've won!" Pit shouted.

Erigor then flew up into the air. "You're a stubborn fly. I should just end it now," Erigor said. "Storm Shred." He then sent several blades of wind at Pit. Pit tried his best to dodge them, but he was still getting hit by a good amount of them.

Soon the barrage of razor sharp wind stopped, leaving Pit standing where we was, cuts all over his body. "There's no way you can win," Erigor said.

"Shut up…" Pit said, looking up at Erigor. "There's no way I'm giving up, I'm not gonna let you kill those guild masters. You'll have to kill me first!"

Erigor chuckled. "Then so be it, if Storm Shred wasn't enough to finish you, then maybe this will," Erigor said and then proceeded to cross his index and middle fingers in front of himself in an x shape. "You will perish with this technique! Emera Baram!" After saying that, Erigor sent a large tunnel of wind at Pit. When the tunnel disappeared, Pit was lying on the ground, and the bridge was also severely cut up, now having large cuts on it. "Hm…you were strong kid, but not strong enough. Don't worry, I'll send the geezers over to your place soon enough. With the Lullaby's melody, of course." Erigor then started to walk away from Pit. After a few steps, a blue beam of energy passed by his head. He stopped then turned around, and his eyes widened in surprise to see Pit standing, holding his staff and aiming at him. "You're still alive!?"

"I told you…" Pit said, "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Don't you get it!?" Erigor yelled. "There is nothing you can do to hurt me as long as I have my Storm Mail up!"

"Then I'll have to get rid of that first," Pit said, taking aim with his staff.

* * *

-With the Fairy Tail Team-

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Kageyama were all in another magic four wheeled vehicle, traveling down the track in order to catch up to Pit.

"This isn't the magical four-wheeled vehicle that we rented!" Lucy pointed out.

"I take my hat off to Eisenwald for their precautions," Gray said. "They made sure our vehicle was destroyed."

"That means we'll have to provide compensation…" Lucy complained.

"And you stole another car," Kageyama commented. "How irresponsible."

"We're just borrowing!" Lucy yelled at him. "Erza said so."

"Wh-Why did you bring me along?" Kageyama asked.

"We had no other choice since there was no one else in town," Lucy explained. "So we're gonna take you to the hospital in Clover. You'd better be thankful."

"No! I mean, why did you save me!? We're enemies!" Kageyama yelled. "Oh, I know… you're taking me hostage so you can negotiate with Erigor…that'd be a waste of time…he's cold blooded. There's no way he will."

"What a gloomy thought," Lucy commented.

"I can kill you right now if you wanna die that badly," Gray said.

"Hey, Gray!" Lucy shouted,

"Life and death aren't the only two possible outcomes of a conflict, right?" Gray asked. "You should all live your lives more positively." The car then hit a large bump, causing Lucy to fly across the vehicle, causing her butt to hit Kageyama in his head. "Erza!" Gray shouted in alarm.

"Sorry, I'm alright," Erza said. Erza was panting a bit, then thought, "_My sight is getting blurry…did I consume too much magical power?_"

"Don't go around bumping people with your huge ass," Kageyama complained.

Lucy the screamed before saying, "That's sexual harassment! Gray, kill him!"

"Hey, don't waste my witty remark earlier," Gray said.

Erza was shaking as she was driving, thinking, "_Pit…please stop Erigor! I'm counting on you to hold him up until we get there! If we cannot stop him…all the masters in this area will die!_"

* * *

-Train Bridge-

Pit and Erigor were sending their respective projectile attacks at each other. Erigor using Wind Blade and Storm Shred, and Pit firing blasts of energy.

"_What is with this kid?_" Erigor thought. "_No matter what I do, no matter how injured he gets, he just stands right back up…what keeps this kid going?_" he continued to send Wind Blades at Pit.

"I'm not gonna give up Erigor!" Pit said as he fired another blast of energy at Erigor, which just bounced off of his Storm Mail.

"Why can't you understand? None of your attacks work on me anymore," Erigor explained. "If you refuse to give up, then it is my duty as a Shinigami to end your life! Emera Baram!" Erigor then sent another large tunnel of air at Pit, who just charges straight at it then activated the Power of Flight and flew over it.

"You call yourself a Shinigami, some sort of grim reaper," Pit said as he flew. "Too bad you're nowhere near as strong as the real thing! Strengthen Power: Weak-Point Reticle!" A small green circle with a green dot in the middle of it appeared in front of Pit, moving around a bit before it stopped. "There!" Pit then shot a beam of energy at the middle of Erigor's chest, but instead of bouncing off like the all of Pit's previous shots, it looked like this one was absorbed into the Storm Mail.

Erigor started to laugh, the saying, "Was that supposed to do something? That shot ended just like all your other ones, doing absolutely nothing!" But suddenly, the wind surrounding him dispersed, once again leaving him exposed. Erigor now had a very shocked expression on his face, saying, "How…How the hell did you do that!?"

Pit smirked. "I figured there must have been some sort of weakness to that armor of yours. It took me a while to figure it out, but I thought there must have been some area in it that was weaker than the others, even though it all looked the same," Pit explained. "And that technique I used allows me to see my opponent's weak point, and hit it without fail."

Erigor looked furious now. "I will not lose!" he shouted. "I will kill you and those geezers! Wind Blade!" He then sent a large amount of the razor sharp air projectiles at Pit.

"It's over Erigor!" Pit said taking aim at Erigor with his staff. "Special Attack: Mega Staff Shot!" A large blast of energy was sent at Erigor, knocking out all of the Wind Blades and enveloping him. When the blast disappeared, Erigor fell to the ground, unconscious after getting hit from such a powerful attack. Pit fell down to the ground himself after deactivating the Power of Flight, landing on his back. He then sat up, still holding the Laser Staff, then said, "It's finally over…I finally beat him…" He then flopped onto his back with a big smile. "Wonder what the others will think."

**A/N: There you go, Pit vs. Erigor is now over. And with this, a few things have become very obvious, Pit has his Powers, as also seen in the last chapter when he used Warp (it was kinda obvious wasn't it?) and he can use the Special Attacks that he can use in during the air battle segments from Uprising. The Lullaby Arc is almost over, and that means the Pit vs. Natsu fight is almost here. And trust me, I'm just as excited for it as you guys. Anyways, don't forget to Favorite and Follow if you haven't already and to leave a review on your thoughts on the chapter. Seeya later.**


	7. Lullaby, the Melody of Death

**A/N: A quick update, probably my fastest one yet. Anyways, more notes at the bottom, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7: Lullaby, the Melody of Death

-Train Bridge-

Natsu and Happy were currently flying over the bridge, following the tracks on it to catch up to Pit.

"Natsu…we haven't seen Pit at all yet…do you think…" Happy started to say.

"No way, there's no way Pit would let someone like Erigor beat him," Natsu said, then smirking. "He's probably already beaten him."

Happy then smiled before nodding. "You're right, I shouldn't doubt Pit," Happy said. He then saw something ahead of them and tried to focus on it then gasped in surprise. "Natsu! It's Pit!"

"What!?" Natsu said, also focusing on what was ahead on them then a wide smirk broke out on his face. "It is! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said, increasing his speed slightly.

Pit had returned to a sitting up position after soon after lying down on his back, finding it more comfortable than resting his head on the hard ground.

"Hey! Pit!" Pit turned to the familiar voice, and smiled as he saw Natsu and Happy land behind him.

Pit then grinned as he said, "Hey guys, what took you so long? The fun's already over." As he said this, he pointed to the unconscious form of Erigor on the bridge.

"You really beat him!?" Happy yelled in surprise.

"I knew you could do it!" Natsu yelled his praise.

"Yeah, but man, did he put up a fight," Pit said. "I actually thought I was gonna lose at one point."

All three had wide smiles on their faces, but when Natsu heard a soft flapping sound he looked to Happy, asking, "Why are you still flying Happy? To don't need to anymore since we're here."

"But Natsu, I'm not flying," Happy said from his place on the ground.

"Then if it wasn't you…than who was?" Natsu said as he looked around, before his head shot to Pit, finally noticing the white wings on his back. "You have wings!?"

"You can fly!?" Happy asked in shock.

"Huh?" Pit said before looking behind himself to see his wings. "Oh yeah…totally forgot about those." Having the familiar weight on is back again, Pit actually had forgotten they were there. His first few days in this world, he felt uncomfortable not knowing where his wings went.

"So you can use Aera Magic too? We should have a race before the others get here!" Happy exclaimed.

Pit chuckled a bit before saying, "Sorry, maybe some other time, I'm kinda beat after fighting Erigor."

"Aw…okay…" Happy said a bit disappointed.

"Pit! You gotta tell us! How did you beat Erigor!?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Calm down Natsu, I'll tell you guys when the other's get here," Pit said.

Natsu groaned a bit, and then said, "Fine…"

A few minutes later, a magic four-wheeled vehicle soon pulled up to them and stopped.

"Pit! You're okay!" Lucy said excitedly as she exited the vehicle.

"Geez…you look like crap," Gray commented on how Pit looked as he exited the vehicle.

Pit smiled as he stood up, using the Laser Staff to support himself, "Yeah, it wasn't an easy fight, I'll tell you that."

Kageyame was staring at the unconscious Erigor, then yelled in surprise, "N-No way! Erigor was defeated!?"

Erza then unstrapped herself from the magical four-wheeled vehicle and walked up to Pit. Pit looked at Erza as she approached him, and she then stopped in front of him. The rest of the Fairy Tail group was nervous as to what Erza was gonna do, but Pit just looked at her in the same clam manner he always did. Erza then spoke, saying, "You went against direct orders to stay where you were and wait for us to find a way out so could all fight Erigor. While I'm glad that you won, you can barely stand and you look exhausted. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The others were now extremely nervous for Pit, thinking that if he did not say what Erza wanted him to, it would be his end. He then said, "We needed to stop Erigor from reaching the town where the guild masters' are having their meeting, right? I wasn't gonna wait and let Erigor get farther ahead and kill innocent people." Pit answered her question in a serious tone, one he rarely spoke in.

The area was silent for a while until there was a loud clang, which resulted in from Erza hitting Pit on top of his ahead with her armor covered hand. Pit fell on his butt, holding his head in pain. "What was that for!?" Pit yelled.

"That was for being rash," Erza answered. "As well as for rushing to fight an opponent you knew almost nothing about."

"So what!?" Pit yelled, standing up. "There's no way I would have lost to this guy!"

Erza then grabbed Pit by his head with both of her hands, scaring everyone else a lot, thinking that she was going to crush his skull. But then another loud clang resounded in the canyon, this one from Erza's show of affection of when she takes someone's head and hits it against her armored chest. "Never the less," Erza said with a small smile. "I'm glad that you saved the guild masters and that you're alright." She then let go of Pit, who was now holding his head, trying to get over the dizziness he is now experiencing, and turned to the others. She then said, "Since we're already here, we might as well go see our master at the meeting place. We need to report it this incident and ask what to do with the flute. Clover's just ahead anyways."

Without any warning, the vehicle that Erza was driving sped forward. The Fairy Tail team all had to jump out of the way to avoid being run over. Kageyama was the one driving the vehicle, and he made a hand made out of shadows appear and grab the Lullaby flute and made it toss it up to him. As he was driving, Kageyama said, "The flute…the Lullaby is in my hands! Serves you right!"

"That bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"How could he!? We even saved him!" Lucy yelled.

"We're going after him!" Erza yelled.

Pit had a very confused expression on his face, as he said, "Uh…what…what just happened?"

* * *

-Clover Town-

In the town where the mage guild masters of the area were having their regular meeting, all was peaceful. This is what Kageyama came upon when he arrived to the town, and was panting in exhaustion after driving the magic powered vehicle. "_Good…the regular meeting isn't over yet,_" Kageyame thought to himself. "_The Lullaby's melody can reach them without any problems from this distance. Fu fu fu…The time has come…_" He then felt something poke his back, with caused him to jump a bit. He then looked behind himself, only for his cheek to be poked. He turned around the rest of the way and was surprised from what he saw.

Sitting on the back of the magical four-wheeled vehicle was Makarov, laughing after he had scared Kageyama, only to have a small fit of coughs. He then started to sweat a bit. "No, no, it's not the time for me to do this. I gotta hurry and find out where those three went." He said, referring to Natsu, Gray, and Erza. He then jumped of the vehicle while he said, "You should go back, too. To the hospital."

"_Makarov…He's Makarov from Fairy Tail!_" Kageyama thought. "_Tch…what a day, meeting flies everywhere._" Kageyama then got Makarov's attention the brought the Lullaby closer to his lips, then said, "Will you…listen to one song? The hospital won't let me play it." Makarov looked at Kageyama with an impatient look. Kageyama then said, "But I really want someone to listen."

"That's a creepy flute," Makarov commented.

"It may seem so, but it sounds pretty decent," Kageyama said as an excuse.

"I'm in a hurry," Makarov said, holding up his pointer finger. "Only one song, okay?"

"Sure," Kageyame said, smiling a bit as he thought, "_I win!_" Then saying, "Please listen carefully." He brought the Lullaby closer to his lips, remembering when he and his guild mates originally talked about their plans. He then remembered what Lucy, Gray, Erza, Natsu and Pit had said, causing him to start hesitating.

At this time, the Fairy Tail team had just arrived and were about to exit the forest they were in.

"There!" Gray shouted, seeing Kageyama.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled.

"Master!" Erza shouted.

Suddenly, a bald old man in a dress appeared in front of them and blocked there path with his arm, then said, "Shhh! The best part is coming up. Just watch." He then turned to Natsu and Gray and said, "Wait, you guys are cute~."

"Wh-Who is he?" Lucy questioned.

"Blue Pegasus Master!" Erza yelled.

"My Erza, you've grown," the Blue Pegasus Master, Bob, said. He then saw Pit and asked, "My, and who is this little cutie"

"_This guy…is totally creepy…_" Pit thought. "_And why does he kinda remind me of Thanatos?_"

"What's going on?" Makarov asked. "Hurry up already." Kageyama had yet to do anything, and was now starting to tremble.

"No!" Erza yelled, trying to go forward.

"Just stay quit," said Goldmine, the Quatro Cerberus guild master. "This should be interesting."

"Now," Makarov said in a serious tone.

"_Play…I just need to play it,_" Kageyama thought. "_Everything will change after that!_"

"Nothing will change," Makarov said, as if he read Kageyama's mind, also surprising him. "Weaklings will stay weak forever. But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you may feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds. That's why we have nakama. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls than the others and it may take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong, without having to depend on such a flute of course."

Kageyama was frightened by the last thing that Makarov said, thinking, "_Amazing…he knew everything…_" He then dropped the flute and then fell to his knees and hands. "I admit my loss." He said.

"Master!" Erza yelled.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Gray yelled.

"Old man!" Pit yelled, the Fairy Tail team proceeded to approach Makarov.

"Why are you three here!?" Makarov yelled, most worried about Erza, Natsu, and Gray's presence in the town.

"You're amazing!" Erza said, hugging Makarov into her armored chest. "Your words deeply touched me!"

"Gramps, you're incredible," Natsu said, crouching down and patting Makarov's head after Erza had let him go.

"Stop patting my head if you really think so," Makarov stated.

"It's all settled now," Gray said.

"Hey old man," Pit said, gaining Makarov's attention. Pit then smiled as he said, "That was one hell of a speech you just gave."

"So you're here too Pit?" Makarov questioned. He then smiled a bit too, saying, "It's good to see young people appreciate what an old man has to say."

"Come on, let's go see a doctor," Lucy said to Kageyama, crouching down next to him.

"Don't know what's going on, but you're cute too," Bob said, also crouching next to Kageyama.

"Ka ka ka…you mages have no guts," said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Everyone turned to the Lullaby, seeing smoke coming out of the mouth of the skull. "I can't hold it any longer. I'll just eat you all myself."

"The flute talked! Happy!" Lucy yelled.

"The smoke," Happy shouted, pointing to the sky. "It's forming a shape!"

What formed from the smoke was a monster of gigantic proportions. It appeared to be made of wood, and like the flute, its head had three eyes. "**Let me consume your pitiful souls,**" the monster said.

"What!?" Erza shouted in surprise.

"A monster!" almost everyone yelled.

"_What the…_" Pit thought, staring up at the Lullaby. "_Even something like this…is in this world?_"

"Wh-What is that!?" Kageyama yelled. "I didn't know anything about this!"

"Oh my…" Bob said. "This is bad."

"It's a devil from the Book of Zeref!" Goldmine shouted.

"**I'm starving to death,**" Lullaby said. "**So I'm gonna eat your souls.**"

"What!?" Natsu shouted, then turning to Gray. "Souls are edible!?"

"How would I know!?" Gray questioned.

"I'd rather not know," Pit said, remembering a certain event.

"What…is going on?" Lucy asked, trembling slightly. "How could a devil come out of a flute?"

"That devil is the Lullaby itself," Goldmine explained. "Meaning it's a Living Magic. That's Zeref's magic."

"Living Magic…" Erza said.

"Zeref!?" Gray shouted in surprise. "You mean Zeref from the ancient times!?"

"Dark Mage Zeref. The most atrocious mage in the history of magic," Bob started to explain. "I never imagined that this adverse legacy from several hundred years ago would reappear."

"_Dark mage…hundreds of years ago…_" Pit continued to think. "_Is this why I was sent here? To fight monsters like this?_"

"**Now…whose soul should I enjoy first?**" Lullaby asked itself. "**I've decided. All of yours!**" The Lullaby then started to try and eat the souls of all those present. Erza, Natsu, and Gray all suddenly dashed forward.

Erza quickly changed from her Hearts Kreuz Armor to her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Ex-quiping armor!?" Goldmine shouted. Erza then slashed at its right ankle, causing it to cringe in pain a bit. Natsu was climbing up the Lullaby's leg, and when he got to its head, he kicked its head with a flame enshrouded foot.

"Whoa!" one of the other guild masters shouted.

"Wow! He blew away the devil's huge body with just a kick!" said another.

"Is he really a mage!?" asked a third.

"**How impudent!**" Lullaby shouted. It then turned its head towards a Natsu and blasted him with balls of energy, but Natsu was able to avoid them all. But the blasts were now heading straight for where the bystanders were.

Gray got in front of them all and placed the top of his right fist into his open palm of his left hand, shouting, "Ice Make: Shield!"

"An Ice-Alchemy Mage?" one of the guild masters questioned.

"He won't make it in time!" yelled another one. "We'll get hit!" Suddenly, a massive shield made of ice in the shape of a flower appeared in front of them, blocking all of the energy blasts.

"He's fast!"

"He's able to control Alchemy Magic that fast!?"

"Alchemy Magic?" Lucy questioned.

"It's a type of magic that gives 'shape' to the magic power," Happy explained. "And it takes away as well."

Gray then crossed his hands out in front of him, his palms facing Lullaby. "Ice Make: Lance!" After Gray said that, he shot ten spears of ice at Lullaby.

"What destructive power!" Lucy shouted.

"Pit, aren't you gonna do anything?" Happy asked.

Pit had yet to move from where he was standing, he then smirked as he said, "I should, and I can't let the others show me up." Put said, extending his left hand forward and a bar of light appeared in it. Then it dimmed, what appeared in Pit hand was a weapon that looked the same on the top and bottom parts of it. This weapon hand black grip in the middle of it, which is where Pit was holding it. The opposite ends had the same design on them, which consisted of gold pieced that were attached to the grip. Extending from those were light blue crystal looking pieces, and on the end of those were small decoration of the same gold color.

Lucy saw this weapon and was slightly amazed by its appearance. "Pit…what is that?" she asked.

"This is the Meteor Bow, one of my stronger weapons," Pit told her.

"But…I don't see a string on it," Lucy observed.

Pit smirked as he brought his right hand up to behind where his other hand was and made a small grabbing movement with his thumb, his pointer finger, and his middle finger. "This thing doesn't need string." After he said that, an arrow made of energy appeared from his fingers and went forward past his other hand and a pointed end formed on the other end.

"What the…" Lucy said in amazement.

"What's one arrow going to do to that monster!?" yelled one of the guild masters.

"One arrow…virtually nothing," Pit said as he made his wings emerge from his back again, having recalled them after Natsu had shown up. "But what about roughly one hundred arrows?" Pit's wings then glowed a faint blue and he flew up into the air and aimed his bow upwards into the sky. "Special Attack: Arrow Storm!" he then let go of the arrow, letting it sail high into the air, going above the clouds. Pit then immediately landed after using the technique.

"What's that supposed to do!?" asked a guild master. But soon after he asked that, something could be seen falling from above the Lullaby. Looking closely, one could see that there were arrows falling from the sky, roughly one hundred of them.

The Lullaby screamed in pain as the arrows hit him, piercing into him slightly.

"What the…he made all of those appear with just one arrow?" a guild master asked.

"Now!" Gray shouted.

Erza once again changed her armor, this one is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is also tied in a ponytail.

"Black Wing Amor!" yelled another guild master. "It's a magic armor that increases the attack's destructive power!"

"Some flame on the right, some flame on the left…" Natsu said, from his place on Lullaby, having avoided the arrows that Pit caused to rain from the sky. As he said that, a flame appeared in each of his hands. He then jumped up above the Lullaby, and continued to say, "and together they make Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu proceeded to combine the two flames, which caused a ball of fire to form above him.

Natsu threw his attack down at the Lullaby and Erza delivered a devastating attack with her sword. Pit and Gray meanwhile fired off their respective attacks. Pit firing energy arrows and Gray launching is ice lances at it. The combo attack caused massive damage to Lullaby, causing him to fall backwards, saying, "**N-No way…**" Everyone was surprised to see the power the four mages held. Lullaby continued to fall back, destroying a building that it ended up falling on.

"Zeref's devil was defeated so easily…" said a guild master.

"I…I'm impressed," said another. Makarov was laughing at the other guild masters' reactions, not surprised at all by the strength of those in his guild.

"A-Amazing…" Kageyama said.

"Th-This is…" Lucy started to say, the smoke that was raised started to clear, revealing Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Pit. "This is Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

"What do you think!?" Makarov yelled. "Aren't they great!?"

"Terrific!" Lucy yelled in joy. "You're the best!" The four that took out the Lullaby could only smile. Even Kageyama couldn't help but feel relieved from what happened.

"Now you have to go see and doctor," Bob said, putting his arm around Kageyama. "Right~?"

Everyone was cheering and praising Fairy Tail for a job well done. Makarov was dancing around a bit, until her saw something that caused him to stop and gain a look of great shock. The other guild masters turned to where Makarov was looking, and gained the same look he did. Even the members of Fairy Tail were shocked from what they say.

"Aaaahhhhh! The regular meeting site as crumbled to dust!" yelled a guild master.

Natsu was laughing when he saw this, and said, "It's completely wrecked!"

"Whoa…that building is totally destroyed…" Pit commented.

"Get them!" yelled another guild master.

"Alright, count me in!" Natsu said, getting ready to chase the others.

"You're the one we're chasing!" shouted a guild master.

The Fairy Tail team, now including Makarov, was now running away from the mob.

"Does this happen a lot?" Pit asked.

"Aye, Fairy Tail is well known for causing a lot of collateral damage," Happy answered.

"Master…we are really sorry…" Erza apologized.

"It's alright, I don't think they'll invite me again anyways," Makarov said.

But Pit couldn't help but smile a bit as he was running away. He had no idea how long he was gonna be in this world called Earthland, but one thing he did know was that he was gonna have a lot of fun with the people he's with, the mages of Fairy Tail.

**A/N: The Lullaby is dead! Do you know what that mean? It means the long awaited fight between Fairy Tail's dragon and the savior of Skyworld is next. Now, onto the weapons that Pit will use. If you remember, I said that two weapon classes that Pit has yet to use will be used in the fight. Well, there is only two weapon classes left if you've been keeping track. The last weapon Pit uses is a repeat, but remember that other hint I gave you guys? The weapon from the repeated class is a Zodiac weapon. And to Daxen123, that was a very good guess you had back in chapter four, but you are incorrect. But I will say you had the right idea. Anyways, that's all from me, don't forget to leave a review on your thoughts or what weapon you think Pit will use against Natsu or to Follow and Favorite if you haven't yet. Seeya later.**


	8. Fire Dragon and Shining Angel

Chapter 8: Fire Dragon and Shining Angel

-Lucy's House-

Lucy Heartfilia was getting ready for the day like she did any other. She was thinking about the events of the previous day, and what happened after it. Like how the guild of Eisenwald was arrested, except for Erigor who mysteriously went missing. She then sits down at a desk and starts to write a letter to her mother, describing what she's been through so far, and how excited she is for her future adventures. When she finished, she put it in an envelope and sealed it with a wax seal.

"A great suspense-filled adventure is fun and everything," Lucy said as she sat back in her chair and stretched her arms. "But nothing beats relaxing at my own home."

"I agree, 70,000 Jewels rent for this is nothing," said a voice from behind Lucy. She turned around only to see Gray clad in only his boxers. "You found a nice place Lucy," he said as he waved at her.

"Trespasser!" Lucy yelled as she then kicked him. "And don't take your clothes off in my house!"

"Hold on. You've got it all wrong!" Gray said. "I already took my clothes off before I came in."

"Just go home!" Lucy yelled, pointing to her front door.

"You know 'that' is taking place today," Gray informed her. "I came here to get you because I thought you might've forgotten about it."

"That?" Lucy questioned.

"See, I knew you forgot," Gray said. "Didn't you hear from Natsu before we left for the mission?"

* * *

-In Front of the Fairy Tail Building-

A massive crowd had gathered in front of Fairy Tail. The crowd had left an open circle in the middle of it where only two people were standing. The two that were standing there were none other than Natsu and Pit, who were looking at the other with a serious expression.

"Natsu and Pit are fighting!?" Lucy shouted in surprise as she made her way through the crowd. "Hold up! Are you sure about this!?"

"Oh, hi Lucy," said Mirajane, who was standing with her brother, Elfman.

"There's dead serious," Elfman stated. "If they weren't they wouldn't be real men!"

"But then, if two people from the strongest tem fight…" Lucy started to say.

"Strongest team?" Gray questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, Natsu, Erza, and Pit!" Lucy answered. "You guys are the strongest in Fairy Tail, right?"

"Don't talk nonsense. Where did you get that idea?" Gray questioned, he turned around to see Mirajane crying. "It was you Mira?" He then tried to calm her down.

"I acknowledge Gray and Natsu's manliness," said Elfman. "But we know almost nothing about Pit. And I can't let you say they're the 'strongest.' There are guys in Fairy Tail that are much stronger, like me."

"I think it's fair to say that Erza is the strongest female though," said Levi.

"If you're talking about the strongest male, there's Mystogan and Laxus," said Jet. "And let's not forget about 'that geezer.'"

"Wait, speaking of Erza, where is she," Lucy said, looking around.

"Sorry I'm late," Erza said as she approached the group. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, they haven't even started yet," Mirajane informed her.

"Good, I want to see what Pit is fully capable of," Erza said.

"Anyways, this'll be an interesting battle," Elfman stated.

"Is that so?" Gray asked. "I'm expecting Pit to get an overwhelming victory."

Pit and Natsu continued to stare at each other, and finally, the silence between the two was broken when Pit said, "Are you sure you wanna do this Natsu?"

Natsu grinned as he then said, "Oh yeah, I've been waiting to fight you for a while now. And after your win against Erigor, I'm even more fired up than before!"

Pit smirked as she said, "Alright, but don't say you didn't ask for it." After that, he held out his hand, hid palm facing upwards and his fingers slightly curled. A small ball of light soon appeared above it, and what appeared was a red and yellow ball, with fire circling around the top, bottom, and middle if it.

"What in the world is that thing?" asked guild member.

"Looks like some sort of fire magic if you ask me," said another.

"But wait…I thought Pit used Requip," Lucy said. "And if he does use another magic against Natsu, why fire? He knows Natsu is strong against it."

"It's possible that Pit has something planned," Erza said. "From what we have been told and seen, it seems Pit has a very wide variety of weapons. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a trick or two up his sleeve."

Happy was just standing there, then went up to Cana, who was taking bets on who people thought would win. Due to no one really knowing Pit, he didn't have many bets. "Can I bet on Pit instead?" he asked.

"Don't you have any heart at all!?" Lucy shouted. "I couldn't do such a thing! I don't want either of them to lose!"

"You're pretty pure-hearted," Gray commented.

Natsu was grinning when he saw what Pit had brought out. "I see you got me a snack, when can I have it?" he asked.

"Hm? This isn't for you," Pit informed him. "This is one of my weapons."

"Huh?" Natsu questioned. "That looks nothing like any of the things I've seen you use though."

"But what if I do this?" Pit then held the sphere in his right hand and crushed it. After he did that, fire seemed to travel up his arm until it reached his shoulder. His whole arm was enveloped in fire, with even more fire traveling down his arm from his shoulder.

"Pit's arm is on fire!" Lucy yelled in panic.

"Relax Lucy," Gray said. "Just look at him." Lucy did what he told her. "That fire isn't even hurting him, he's fine."

Lucy sighed in relief then said, "Thank God…"

"What an interesting weapon," Erza commented. "I've never seen anything like it."

"So Natsu, what do you think of my Burning Palm?" Pit asked.

Natsu was drooling a bit when he saw what the sphere became. "Looks tasty!" he yelled. Natsu then got in his own stance, setting both of his hands on fire. "But I'm not gonna let that distract me from beating you!"

"Ready?" asked Makarov, who was standing between the two fighters. "Begin!"

Natsu immediately charged towards Pit, aiming to claw at it with his blazing hand. But Pit jumped back to avoid it, holding his hand out in front of himself, facing his palm at Natsu. "Burning Shot!" Pit yelled as he fired several blasts of fire at Natsu, who did nothing to dodge it. Instead, he opened his mouth and started to consume the flames that Pit shot.

"Man! That was some tasty fire!" Natsu said, rubbing his stomach. "Now try this! Fire Dragon's Roar!" He then let out a huge stream of fire from his mouth.

Pit held up his hand again, more fire gathering in front of it. "Burning Hand!" Pit then launched a fire projectile in the shape of a hand at Natsu. But Natsu's attack quickly overwhelmed it, the fire heading straight to Pit, who was forced to dodge to the side to avoid it.

"What's Pit doing?" Lucy questioned. "He's at a clear disadvantage right now. He should just change his weapon."

"A real man fights with what he has!" Elfman shouted. "I told you it was gonna be a good fight."

"Where?" Gray asked, looking around.

Pit then charged towards Natsu, holding his right arm out to his side, the thrusted it at him. "Take this!" He shouted.

Natsu smirked as he easily caught Pit's hand in his own. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that to beat me!" He shouted. He then put his other hand on fire and tried to punch Pit with it. But Pit was able to get out of Natsu's grip and jumped back to avoid it.

"Okay, let's try this then," Pit said as he then charged towards Natsu again, this time gathering fire in his hand. "Burning…" As he got close to Natsu, he drifted to his left a bit, so his right arm would be to Natsu's right. "Dome!" As Pit passed by, he unleashed the fire in his hand, enveloping Natsu in a dome of fire.

"It's a hit!" Happy exclaimed.

"But did it do anything?" Lucy asked.

Pit then turned towards Natsu, a smirk present on his face, as the fire dome was still there.

"Something's not right…" Lucy stated. "Natsu would have eaten the fire by now."

Soon after, the fire of the dome dispersed, and everyone gasped at what they saw. What now stood where the dome of fire once was, is Natsu, but he is now entirely encased in ice.

"He…froze Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"How did he do that with fire?" Erza questioned.

Soon, the head of the ice covered Natsu erupted in flames, freeing his head, but the rest of his body was still frozen. "What the hell Pit!" Natsu shouted. "What did you do to that fire!?"

"Simple really," Pit said. "I just used one of my Powers."

"Powers?" Lucy questioned, just as confused as everyone else.

"What do you mean by Power?" Natsu questioned.

"Basically, there additional techniques that I can use in battle," Pit explained. "I've already used several of them. I used Sky Jump when we were in Everlue's mansion, I used Warp to get outside that wind wall, and I even used one in my fight against Erigor. The one I just used on you changes the properties of my attacks. For this weapon, it changes it from one that burns to one that freezes. That Power is called Freeze Attack."

"An ability that can change how his attacks work…" Erza mused. "That is definitely a unique ability."

"That's not fair!" Natsu shouted. "If you're gonna use fire use it as fire!"

"Alright, that's fair I guess," Pit said. "Besides, the effects of Powers only last a sort while. Freeze Attack is already spent."

Natsu then shrouded his whole body in fire, breaking out of the rest of the ice. "Alright! Now try this on for size!" Natsu the enveloped his right fist on flame as he charged at Pit, yelling, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Pit smirked as even more fire surrounded his hand and he charged at Natsu, shouting, "Burning Finger!"

When the two attacks collided, an explosion rocked the area, causing a smoke cloud to form.

"What the hell are those two doing!?" yelled a guild member.

"Are they trying to destroy the guild hall!?" shouted another.

Pit and Natsu each jumped backwards out of the smoke cloud as it started to clear.

Pit smirked as he held his arm in front of himself and all the fire on his arm traveled back down his arm to his hand until it was in its ball form. "I think its time change things up a bit," He said. The Burning Palm then disappeared. Pit then help both of his hands out to his side, curling them both into fists. Light soon covered both of his fists, and when it cleared, on his hands were two even bigger fists wrapped in red and white cloth.

"All he did was make his hands bigger!" Lucy shouted.

"What do you got for me this time Pit?" Natsu said as he smirked.

"This weapon is called the Brawler Claws," Pit said. "Just wait till you see what they do."

"Bring it on!" Natsu yelled, once again covering his hands in fire.

Pit then disappeared in a blur, surprising everyone.

"He vanished!" yelled Lucy.

Natsu was looking around for Pit, waiting for him to reappear.

"I'm right here!" Natsu turned to Pit just in time to see him appear and get socked in the face, sending his tumbling across the ground a sort distance before he corrected himself and got back to his feet.

"Did you just teleport?" Natsu asked.

"Nope, that was purely speed," Pit said, fists raised at his side slightly as he jumped on the toes of his feet.

"Interesting," Erza said, gaining the attention of those around her.

"What is?" Gray questioned.

"Pit's weapons, they seem to work in a way similar to many of my armors," Erza stated.

"Really?" Lucy questioned.

Erza nodded as she continued to watch Pit and Natsu fight. "Take his Burning Palm for example, I have an armor that allows me to do similar things as well as reduces the amount of damage I take from fire based attacks. And like Pit's Brawler Claws, as he calls them, I too have an armor that increases my speed," she explained.

"Wow…" Lucy said in amazement. "I wonder what other kinds of weapons Pit has."

Pit and Natsu continued to exchange blows with each other, Natsu striking Pit with his flame enhanced punches and Pit hitting Natsu with his oversized fists. Pit then disappeared in another blur.

"Not this time!" Natsu shouted as he breathed out fire around himself, in an attempt to stop Pit.

"Nice try Natsu!" Pit said as he appeared at Natsu's side, one of his fists cocked back. "Try this one! One Thousand…" he then brought his fist forward and Natsu brought up his arms to protect himself, but felt nothing hit him. He lowered his arms to see that Pit had stopped his fist about an inch from Natsu. "Punches!" Without any warning, multiple fists started to come at Natsu, beating him all over.

"So fast!" Lucy commented.

Pit soon let up on his barrage, Natsu stumbling backwards a bit before he regained his footing, grinning at Pit. "Was that supposed to hurt? It barely tickled."

Pit smirked back at Natsu, and then said, "You're a tough one Natsu, probably one of the toughest people I've ever fought against." Natsu grinned even more when Pit said that. "Because of that," as he said that he dismissed his Brawler Claws. "I'm going to use one of my strongest weapons." Pit the held out his right hand out in front himself, and a small light appeared. When it cleared this time, what appeared was a silver and blue hilt with a light blue hand coming out of a piece of blue cloth that is at the top end of the hilt, and a yellow gem on the middle finger of the hand, almost making it look like a ring.

Erza raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Pit would use this time.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Natsu asked. "I've never seen you use one like that."

"Actually, I think you might have," Pit stated. "I used one of the same class the day we met, I know Lucy did."

Erza then turned to Lucy and asked, "What kind of weapon did he use?"

"Um…I think he called it a Blade," Lucy answered, "But it doesn't look anything like the one he used when we first met."

"Maybe he has more than one?" Gray suggested. "I mean, why only have one kind of one weapon?"

Natsu smirked as he lit his fists on fire again. "Oh well, let's see what this one can do!" Natsu then charged at Pit once again. Pit only stood there, holding his weapon in front of himself. "Let's try this again! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu then aimed to punch it Pit. Pit then raised his weapon above his head, and when Natsu was close enough to him, he brought the weapon down onto Natsu. Everyone was surprised that Pit had blocked Natsu's attack, but not with the hilt of the weapon, but the blade that emerged from the hand of it. Natsu then jumped back again, examining his hand. "What the…is this water?"

"I see…so Pit can make the blade of this weapon appear as he pleases," Erza deduced. "And it's a blade of water of all things."

Pit smirked, holding his weapon out at his side, "This is one of my strongest weapons, the Zodiac Weapon, Aquarius Blade!"

"Aquarius?" Lucy questioned, taking Aquarius's gate key from her belt. "He has the power of Aquarius with that weapon? What other weapons does Pit have?"

Natsu could only smirk more as he said, "Oh yeah! Time for me to turn up the heat!" Natsu then enveloped his whole body in fire. "Get ready Pit! This is the last time I gonna let you change your weapon!"

"I wasn't planning to!" Pit responded, making his wings appear on his back. "And I don't plan on holding back any longer!" Pit's wings then glowed blue, and he and Natsu once again charged at each other, each striking the other with their own attacks.

Natsu was making his flames as hot as he could, hitting Pit when he couldn't avoid them. But they did little to slow down Pit, as he was slashing at Natsu just as much as Natsu was punching him. Pit then jumped back and flew up into the air and aimed the Aquarius Blade at Natsu. "Aquarius Shot!" Pit yelled as he proceeded to fire blasts of water at Natsu, who was running around to dodge them. But a few of the shots did hit him, slightly freezing where they hit.

"Hey! I thought you weren't gonna use those Power thing!" Natsu shouted as he continued to dodge.

"I'm not, the Aquarius Blade can freeze things that it hits," Pit informed Natsu.

Natsu growled and he once again surrounded his body in flames, melting the ice that had formed on him. He then crouched down and jumped straight towards Pit, the fire gathering around both of his arms and extending past his hands, almost looking like wings. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Pit ceased firing the water blasts and charged down at Natsu.

"Aquarius Strike!" Pit yelled. When the two where close enough, their attacks collided, causing a cloud of steam to form from the meeting of fire and water. Pit and Natsu each exited the cloud of steam and landed on the ground, both panting a lot from using so much energy.

But Natsu was still grinning as he said, "I knew you were strong Pit…but not this strong."

Pit was smirking as he responded, "Likewise…I was unsure at first about this fight…but now I see how much of a challenge you are."

"Then let's finish this Pit!" Natsu yelled, fire once again enshrouding both of his arms.

"I couldn't agree more!" Pit shouted and he held his weapon in front of himself, resting his left hand on his right forearm, gathering water at the end of the blade.

"A little flame on the left, a little flame on the right," Natsu said as he then brought his hands together, merging the fires into a large ball of fire. "Put them together and they make…!"

Pit then raised up the Aquarius Blade, a large ball of condensed water at the end of it, "In the name of the Aquarius constellation, I call up your power!"

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Aquarius Tidal Wave!"

Onlookers were looking on in great surprise, amazed by the attacks that the two were going to use. Others were panicking a bit, worried that if these two attacks met it would cause a lot of destruction to anything near it.

Natsu and Pit were about to launch their attacks at one another, but before they could, a loud clap was heard that caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked towards where the clap came from, including Pit and Natsu.

"That's enough," said what looked like a frogman in a robe, jacket, hat, and a satchel at his side. "Nobody move. I'm a messenger from then council."

"The council!?" Levi exclaimed in surprise.

"A messenger!?" Droy shouted in equal surprise.

"In this place!?" Jet also shouted, with as much surprise as his two friends.

"None of you are fazed by his appearance?" Lucy questioned.

"With charges of damaging property and 11 other crimes from the Eisenwald terrorism incident the other day," the messenger said. "Pit of Fairy Tail has now been put under arrest."

"…Huh?" Pit asked, not understanding what's going on.

**A/N: Here it is! Personally, I am really proud of this chapter, I think it's the best one so far. And before anyone asks, yes, "Burning Finger" was a Gundam reference, I couldn't resist. What did you guys think of the weapons I choose for Pit to use? Anyways, the next chapter will be the start of the Galuna Island Arc. That's all I have to say. Don't forget to leave a review, or Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. Seeya later.**


	9. Pit's Trial?

**A/N: Here you guys are, the next chapter. I actually forgot to mention this last chapter, but I achieved a personal goal of mine. That goal being to have Pit use one weapon from each class before I reached 10 chapters. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9: Pit's Trial?

-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

The inside of Fairy Tail was nothing like it usually is at the current moment. No one was fighting, drinking, or cheering in joy. No one was in a good mood after seeing one of their guild mates be arrested. And no one felt like saying anything. All but one person that is.

"Let me out!" Natsu yelled. "Let me out of here!" Natsu is now a small lizard, trapped underneath a cup to prevent him from running off.

"Natsu…" Mirajane said. "Be quiet."

"Lemme out!" Natsu yelled again.

"You'll act reckless if we let you out," Mirajane reasoned.

"I won't!" Natsu shouted. "I mean, let me back to my original form!"

"Then you'll go and try to rescue Pit, won't you?" Mirajane guessed.

"I won't!" Natsu responded. "Who cares about Pit!?"

"Our opponent is the council," Gray explained. "Nothing we can do for now."

"Let me out!" Natsu continued to yell. "I just have to tell them something! I don't care if they are council members or not, I know they're wrong!"

"Natsu, just be quiet," Erza said. "Yelling like that isn't going to bring him back."

"Shut up Erza!" Natsu yelled, pointing at her. "You're the reason why Pit even went with them!"

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_ Everyone was stunned into silence from what the frogman had said. Also very confused as to why the council would arrest Pit._

_ "What!" Natsu shouted in anger as his and Pit's attacks disappeared._

_ "I…I really have no idea what's going on right now…" Pit admitted, scratching his head in confusion, holding a deactivated Aquarius Blade at his side._

_ "What a minute, why is Pit under arrest?" Lucy questioned. "He didn't do anything wrong."_

_ "That's not what the council thinks," the frogman informed them. "Now, mister…um…uh…what was your last name? It seems the council forgot to write it down." He was looking at the document given to him, but one very important piece of information was missing, Pit's last name. Which no one knew that he didn't even have one._

_ "My…last name?" Pit questioned, getting slightly nervous. He thought, "_Crap! How could I not think of a last name to go by!? Okay…what was that stupid nickname everyone called me before I was made the captain of Palutena's guard? Oh yeah!_" Pit looked at the frogman then said, "Icarus, my name is Pit Icarus."_

_ The frogman looked at Pit skeptically before writing something on the document and saying, "That's a strange last name, but I've heard stranger. Alright Mr. Icarus, if you would please come with me, I'll take you to the council members so we can have your trial."_

_ "A trial for what exactly?" Pit asked._

_ "The crimes you committed during the Eisenwald incident," the frogman stated. "The list is too long, so I won't bore you with the details."_

_ "But I didn't do anything wrong!" Pit shouted. "In fact, I probably did a lot more good than I did bad for saving the guild masters!"_

_ "That doesn't matter," the frogman said. "The council's orders are absolute."_

_ Pit was going to argue further, but Erza said, "Pit, just go with him."_

_ "Why should Pit go with him!?" Natsu shouted._

_ "It'll be much simpler if he goes now instead of prolonging it," Erza explained. "If necessary, the council would probably even put out a wanted poster for him, and that would attract a lot of unwanted attention."_

_ "No way!" Natsu said. "There is no way…!"_

_ "Natsu," Pit said, cutting him off. "I'll just go."_

_ "Why!?" Natsu yelled in surprise._

_ "Erza has a point, if I don't go with him now, it could cause a lot of unwanted attention to the guild," Pit explained, dismissing his weapon and approaching the frogman. "I'll go with you."_

_ "Good, I'm glad that is didn't have to get messy," the frogman stated. "Now if you would please hold out both of your hands." Pit was slightly confused when he said that, but did it anyways. The frogman then took out a pair of hand cuffs and put them around Pit's wrists. "These are just a precautionary measure. They prevent you from using any magic whatsoever. Now, please follow me." The frogman then started to walk off, Pit following close behind him. Everyone just watched them leave. When they were out of site, everyone slowly started to go into the guild hall._

* * *

_-Flashback End-_

"It's because of what you said that Pit went with that weird guy!" Natsu shouted, still pointing at Erza.

"Maybe so, but it's better than possibly having people coming here hunting for our guild mate," Erza explained. "And the final decision was Pit's to make."

"Besides," Gray side. "Even if something's white, once a council member says it's black, then it becomes black. They just won't listen to our excuses."

"But why…?" Elfman questioned. "We've done so many things in the past, so why this time? And why Pit of all people? He's brand new to the guild."

"Yeah…" Loke agreed. "I just don't understand."

"I'm certain…" Lucy said from her place at the bar, resting her head on the counter. "I'm certain there's something fishy going on."

* * *

-Magic Council Headquarters-

Pit was still following the frogman down the large halls of the magic council headquarters. As they were walking, Pit took notice of someone in front of them that was leaning on one of the many pillars in the hall.

"Ah, you must be Pit," the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Siegrain, I am a member of the magic council." The frogman went down on his knee, bowing down to Siegrain.

Pit just looked at Siegrain, and then said, "Oh, so you're one of the guys that had me arrested?"

"Not me, personally I tried my best to avoid having anyone from Fairy Tail arrested," Siegrain explained. "But they were set on setting the blame on someone, so you ended up being their scapegoat. A simple unknown mage who apparently holds great power. For some reason they found that to a great excuse to arrest you." Siegrain then chuckled a bit before saying, "Fairy Tail's Angel…doesn't that have a nice ring to it? At least, that's what the papers are calling you."

"What, so this trail thing isn't even real?" Pit questioned. "Geez…those magic council guys don't sound very responsible."

"Anyways, you're not even talking to me, this is just an Imaginary Body," Siegrain explained, his body flickering slightly. "Those geezers behind that door are in their Imaginary Bodies too. They wouldn't bother coming all the way here for such a small case."

"So what? I answer their questions then they let me go?" Pit asked.

"Pretty much," Siegrain answered. "That is…unless you do something that angers the council. Good luck in your trail now." As he said that, Siegrain's Imaginary Body started to disappear, but before it disappeared completely, he said, "I'll see you behind that door, but as a member of the council. Good luck."

Pit stood there for a moment before he thought, "_That guy…I don't know why…but he's just way to suspicious. He's gotta be up to something._"

Pit then proceed to enter the trial room, standing on the prosecution platform, before the ten members of the magic council. "We'll now start the mage trial," the frogman said. "Defendant, Pit Icarus, please take the stand."

* * *

-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

"I just can't leave him like that!" Lucy shouted as she suddenly stood up. "Let's go and testify for him!"

"Hm…have patience," Makarov said from his spot on the bar counter.

"What are you saying!? He doesn't deserve this!" Lucy yelled. "We'll be too late if he's already been sentenced!"

"No matter how fast we try to get there, we'd be too late anyways," Makarov stated.

"But…!" Lucy tried to protest.

"Lemme out! Let me out!" Natsu continued to yell from under the cup.

"Are you sure you want to come out?" Makarov questioned. That question did a lot more than anyone thought it should, because Natsu immediately went quiet, no longer saying anything. "What's up Natsu? Cat got your tongue?" Makarov then shot at Natsu with a blast of magic, causing the cup to fly off of him and launch him backwards. But what no one expected was for the lizard Natsu to turn into Macao.

"Sorry…" Macao apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I was indebted to Natsu. I transformed into a lizard so I could pretend to be Natsu."

"Where the real Natsu!?" Lucy yelled.

"Don't tell me he went after Pit!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah, probably," Macao responded.

"This is no joke!" Elfman shouted. "He'll probably beat up the council members!"

"Sit and be quiet guys," Makarov said in an unusually calm tone for a situation like this. "Just wait patiently for the outcome."

* * *

-Magic Council Headquarters-

"Defendant Pit Icarus," said the Magic Council Chairman. "You are suspected of destroying part of Oshibana Station, Ryushika Canyon's railway bridge, and an entire mansion in Clover. According to witness' testimony, the culprit is a male mage who has wings. Even though you don't have any right now, according to our messenger, you had wings when he found you. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's true," Pit said.

"There is also something else we are curious about," the chairman said. "Fairy Tail is the first guild you have ever joined, is this right?"

"mhm, I've been a mage for Fairy Tail for around a week now," Pit explained.

"Now our concern is that we have no previous records on you," the chairman explained. "We have no previous affiliations, no previous residence information, we have almost no information on you. Now, please answer this question, where did you come from?"

Pit immediately got very nervous, thinking that his cover had been blown. He was sweating slightly and trembling as he thought, "_Oh crap! This is it for me! There's no way I can get out of this!_" Pit was about to say something until an explosion occurred right behind him.

All the council members were taken off guard by the sudden explosion. "What's going on!?" the chairman shouted.

"I'm the mage with wings! Arrest me if you can!" shouted Natsu, who was crudely dressed up like Pit with a brown haired wig on his head that did little to hide his pink hair, and wings that were clearly taped onto his back. It didn't help that he was breathing fire. Everyone was surprised to see what emerged from the explosion, but Pit was much more confused than surprised. "I'm Pit dammit! Tell me what I'm guilty off!" The only one who wasn't surprised was Siegrain, for he had an amused expression on his face. "Make sure it's even more important than the guild masters' lives!" Natsu continued to yell, pointing at the magic council. Natsu then grinned at them, spreading his arms over his head.

"Put them in jail," said the chairman.

"Natsu, what are doing?" Pit questioned.

"Shut up Pit!" Natsu yelled. "Wait, I mean I'm Pit!"

After being put into a jail cell, Natsu discarded his disguise and then he and Pi started to talk.

"Really Natsu, what are you doing here?" Pit asked.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Natsu shouted. "I'm here to get you out of here!"

"Great job doing that Natsu, look where we are now," Pit said. He then thought, "_Although, you actually saved me more than you think Natsu. If you hadn't shown up when you did, who knows what would have happened._"

"Whatever!" Natsu yelled. "If you just ran when I showed up, we wouldn't be in here!"

"Actually Natsu, this whole thing is just a formality," Pit explained.

"Formality!?" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, they just needed someone to blame," Pit explained further. "They just wanna keep Fairy Tail in check and show them whose boss basically."

"That's so stupid though!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah," Pit agreed. "And the thing is, I would have been let go after I answered all their questions. But then you showed up and started to destroy everything."

"What!?" Natsu shouted in disbelief. "…Sorry…"

Pit then grinned at Natsu as he said, "But hey, it was actually kinda funny, what you did."

Natsu chuckled a bit, "Yeah, it was pretty fun too."

As the two of them laughed about what Natsu did, outside of their cell, but out of sight of the two, Siegrain was standing in the hall. He said, "I see, so he was at Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel." He smiled as he turned and started to walk away. "And maybe an even bigger possibility with Pit."

* * *

-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

Fairy Tail was once again as lively as it was before, even if Natsu was the only one celebrating.

"That air is way better outdoors!" Natsu yelled, holding a mug of fire in his left hand. "It's really the best! Freedom is wonderful! Freeeedoooom!" Natsu was running around the guild shouting and celebrating by himself as others told him to be quiet.

"He should've stayed in jail a little longer," Lucy commented. She then rested her head on the bar counter again before saying, "I can't believe the arrest was just a formality…I wasted my time worrying."

"I see!" Gray said, pounding the bottom of his fist into the palm of his open hand. "The messenger was a frog, so he bounced right back!"

"As expected of an ice mage! As cold as ice!" Happy commented.

"Is Natsu always this excitable?" Pit questioned, holding onto a soda that he was drinking.

"Pretty much," Happy answered.

"By the way," Elfman said. "What happened to the duel of men between Natsu and Pit?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Natsu said, turning his attention to Pit. "Pit! Let's continue!"

"I'd rather not Natsu," Pit said, scratching his head. "I'm just not feeling it right now."

"Here I come!" Natsu said, setting his right fist ablaze, charging at Pit, and ignoring what he said.

Pit just sighed as he held out his arm towards Natsu, a light enveloping it. It cleared to reveal a strange contraption now covered his arm. A grey band was around his shoulder, and a small black piece of fabric covered his arm before his arm went into a grey piece that had a yellow line that went vertical and horizontal on it. After that was a very large grey piece, where one was over another smaller identical piece with a hollow red circle in an area where they meet. At the end of the piece are black, jaw looking pieces with red lines going down their lengths. The two black pieces separated, opening like a jaw to reveal a small cannon on the inside of it. But instead of firing something like everyone thought Pit was going to do, the end of it clamped down on Natsu's fist, effectively stopping his attack.

Natsu tried to pull his fist out, but was none too successful at this. "Dammit Pit! Let me go!"

"Hold on just one moment," Pit said. He then started to raise Natsu up, arcing him over his head, and slamming him down onto the ground head first, also causing a dust cloud to raise. Everyone was shocked at just what happened, and when the dust settled, Natsu was revealed to be knocked out. "There, I think we're done."

"And you're out!" Happy exclaimed.

Erza chuckled to herself a bit before she said, "Nicely done Pit, although next time, please refrain from causing damage to the guild." The floor where Pit had slammed Natsu was splintered and had formed a small crater.

"Oh…sorry…" Pit said, scratching his cheek with his left hand.

Gray and Elfman were currently laughing at Natsu. "You're so lame Natsu!" Gray commented.

"Pit really is strong!"

"Hey, is the bet from the other day still on?" asked a random guild member.

"Oh my…the store is wrecked again," commented another.

"Geez Pit…" Lucy said. "What kind of weapon do you have this time?"

"Oh, this thing?" Pit said, lifting up his weapon. "This is the Crusher Arm."

"Blades, bows, palms, cannons, claws, and now this?" Gray questioned. "What all do you have?"

"Well…I've mastered the usage of nine different weapons," Pit admitted. "And I have 12 different versions of each."

"Wait a minute…" Happy said. "Nine different weapons…12 of each…that's…um…" Happy tried to do the math with his paws, but was failing at doing so.

"That's over 100 weapons!" Lucy shouted in amazement. "Where did you even get that many!?"

"Sorry, but that's my secret," Pit said, dismissing the Crusher Arm.

"…What about the Aquarius Blade?" Lucy asked. "Where did that come from?"

"It came from the same place as all my other weapons," Pit said. "I have nine Zodiac Weapons, one in each class, and three Zodiac Powers. Each one bears the sign of the zodiac."

"I've never even heard of the existence of such weapons," Erza mused. "Their crafter must have been a very experienced smithy."

"_You have no idea,_" Pit thought, thinking of the maker of his weapons, Dyntos, the God of the Forge.

Mirajane was smiling as she watched them talk. She then looked over at Makarov and noticed that his head was nodding slightly. "What's wrong Master?"

"Nothing, just getting sleepy," Makarov stated. "It's him." Soon after he said that, members of the guild started to fall asleep. After everyone but Makarov was asleep, a man covered in many robes, covering his face with bandanas, and holding a spear at his side, entered the guild. "Mystogan." Makarov said as he watched the man walk to the request board and choose a job from it.

Mystogan then went up to Makarov, showing him the job he choose before he said, "I'm leaving."

"Hey! Release you're sleep magic!" Makarov complained.

Mystogan then turned around and started to count down from five. By the time he reached one, he had already exited the guild and had disappeared. All at once, everyone in Fairy Tail woke up, except for Natsu, who is still knocked out for Pit's attack.

"This feeling…was it Mystogan!?" shouted Jet.

"That punk!"

"His sleep magic is so powerful!"

"Mystogan?" Lucy questioned.

"Who in the world is that guy?" Pit asked, yawning slightly.

"He's one of the strongest mage candidates in Fairy Tail," Loke explained. When Loke saw Lucy, he slowly started to back away from her.

"For some reason, he hates being seen, so whenever he comes to pick up a job, he puts everyone to sleep," Gray explained.

"What the!? That sounds so fishy!" Lucy shouted.

"He must not like big crowds or something," Pit guessed.

"Maybe, but only the master knows Mystogan's face," Gray said.

"No, I know it as well," said a new voice.

Everyone looked toward it and were surprised to see who it was. Sitting up on the second floor was a man wearing an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard's on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his headphones, and was smoking a cigar.

"Laxus!" shouted one of the guild members.

"You're here!"

"How unusual!"

"He's also one of the strongest mage candidates," Gray said. Natsu was now starting regaining consciousness.

"Mystogan is really shy," Laxus said. "Don't question it too much."

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu shouted, now standing up.

"You were just defeated by Pit," commented a guild member.

"What? Who the hell is Pit?" Laxus questioned.

"That would be me," Pit answered, now standing from his seat and looking at Laxus.

Laxus just looked at Pit before laughing. "HAHAHA! You lost to this guy!? He looks so weak!" Laxus said. "If you lost to him, there's no way you can beat me! I'm stronger than Erza after all!" Laxus was still laughing after he said that.

"What was that?" Erza said in a threatening tone.

"I mean, I'm the strongest," Laxus said, now over his laughing fit.

Natsu was still looking up at Laxus. "Come on down bastard!" he yelled.

"Why don't you come up?" Laxus said.

"Bring it on!" Natsu said as he charged at him.

Makarov, without even looking at Natsu, stretched his arm while making it bigger. He then slammed his fist down onto Natsu, stopping him in his tracks. "You can't go to the second floor yet," Makarov stated.

"Ha ha! You got scolded," Laxus taunted.

"You too Laxus, stop it," Makarov stated, opening one of his eyes and looking up and Laxus.

"I'll never give Fairy Tail's strongest position to anyone else," Laxus stated. "Not to Erza, not to Mystogan, not even to that geezer. I'm the strongest!"

"Someone like you isn't strong," Pit stated, surprising everyone in the guild.

Laxus was looking right at Pit. "What was that?" he asked.

"I said you're not strong," Pit repeated.

Laxus once again broke out into laughter. "What are you talking about!? Of course I'm strong! I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail! Everyone knows that!"

"Then what do you fight for?" Pit asked, ignoring Laxus's laughter. But the question made him stop laughing.

Laxus grinned as he said, "Isn't it obvious? I fight for power."

* * *

-Later that Night-

"Geez…that Laxus guy sure was annoying," Pit commented, then drinking from his soda.

"Hey Mira, do you know what Master was talking about earlier?" Lucy asked, Plue sitting next to her. "What he meant when he said Natsu couldn't go to the second floor?"

"It's still too early for you Lucy," Mirajane responded. "But the request board on the second floor has far more difficult jobs posted compared to the first floor. They're S-Class jobs."

"S-Class!?" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"What's the deal with these S-Class jobs?" Pit asked.

"They're so dangerous that even the smallest mistake can lead to your death. But in return, the pay I very good," Mirajane explained.

"Really!?" Pit shouted, more in excitement more than panic.

"You're really weird Pit…" Lucy commented.

"Only mages approved by Master can take S-Class jobs," Mirajane explained further. "There are only five currently qualified, including Erza, Laxus, and Mystogan. You shouldn't aim for S-Class anyways Lucy. You'll never have enough lives with those jobs."

"Seems so," Lucy agreed.

"What about me?" Pit asked with a smile on his face.

"I think it could be possible for you to become one Pit," Mirajane said with her usual smile. She then had a look of realization before she said, "I nearly forgot, I had the chiefs make a special dish to celebrate you're return. I'll be right back." Mirajane then left to go to the kitchen.

Pit, Lucy and Plue were then joined by Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy. "Hey guys!" Natsu said with his usual toothy grin. "What's up?"

"Mira's getting Pit a special meal," Lucy told them. "I think it was very nice of her to do that, don't you think?"

Gray smiles a bit as he said, "Yeah, good for you Pit. Hope you enjoy it, the chiefs here are really good at what they do."

Mira then came back and put a plate down in front of Pit. "Here you are Pit, eggplant casserole."

"Awesome! I can't wait to…!" Pit started to say until he stopped, a look of horror on his face. "Did…did you say…**eggplant**…casserole?"

"mhm" Mirajane said as she nodded, still smiling with her eyes closed.

"Hey, you okay Pit?" Gray asked

"He looks like Natsu when he's on a train," Happy commented.

Pit the covered his mouth as his cheeks puffed out slightly, jumping off of chair and heading straight to a bathroom.

"…He can defeat a mage as powerful as Erigor…" Erza said.

"…He can stare down monsters no problem…" Gray continued, talking about actual monsters and Erza.

"…And he can even fight me to a standstill…" Natsu added.

"…But eggplants make him sick to his stomach?" Lucy questioned.

"…Pit's not as strong as he seems…" Happy commented, the others nodding a bit.

* * *

-Outside-

Lucy was on her way to her home, talking to Plue. "I've heard of Mystogan and Laxus before," Lucy stated as she balanced on the rail of a bridge. "Fairy Tail really is a great guild. Now I finally understand the chain of command in Fairy Tail." She pictured in her mind what it looked like, with Makarov on top, then the four other S-Class mages, including Erza, Laxus, and Mystogan. There was a line underneath them and under that line was Gray, Natsu, Pit, and herself. With all the other guild members below them. "I'll work even harder starting tomorrow!" She then entered her house, only to see Natsu and Happy working out. "Your sweat stinks!" Lucy shouted as she dive kicked him in his stomach. "Go exercise at your own place!" she continued to shout as she pointed out her door.

"Calm down Lucy, we didn't do anything wrong," Pit said from his place in a chair.

"Nothing wrong!?" Lucy questioned. "You three snuck into my house again!"

"What are you talking about? We're a team," Natsu said, handing her a giant pink dumbbell. "Here, this is yours."

"You like pink, right Lucy?" Happy questioned.

"What am I gonna do with iron dumbbells!?" Lucy yelled.

"Uh…work out with them maybe?" Pit said.

"Wait…why aren't you doing anything!?" Lucy shouted, pointing accusingly at Pit.

"Cause I don't wanna work out," Pit answered.

"Then why do I have to!?" Lucy questioned.

"Cause we gotta get stronger in order to defeat Erza and Laxus," Natsu said as he and Happy started to do pushups, Happy saying aye in agreement.

"I don't care, go home!" Lucy shouted.

"We're gonna stay up all night to train," Natsu stated.

"Someone help!" Lucy shouted in distress.

"I've made a decision," Natsu said as he did pushups, catching the attention of both Lucy and Pit. "We're all gonna do an S-Class job!" Happy then held up a job poster with "S-Class" stamped onto it with the words "Help Us!" across the top of it.

"How did you get that!?" Lucy questioned.

Pit on the other hand was grinning at this, "Alright, time for some real fun."

**A/N: That's the chapter, though I feel I could have done some parts of it better. Now to address a few questions you may have, mainly, why I had Pit arrested. The main reason is so he can meet Jellal/Siegrain early in the story. And to address the fact that no one knows anything about Pit's past, and how unprepared he is to answer questions involving it, seeing how he needs to keep where he is from a secret. That's all I have to say. Don't forget to leave a review and Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. Seeya later.**


	10. The S-Class Mission

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: The S-Class Mission

-Lucy's House-

"Wait, what do you mean!?" Lucy shouted. "We're not supposed to go up to the second floor, right!?"

"I just took it," Happy explained.

"You thieving cat!" Lucy yelled.

"Wait…you just took it?" Pit questioned. "Why in the world would you do that!?"

"I thought you wanted to go on this mission?" Lucy questioned.

"I do, but Mira said we needed the old man's permission to do one, didn't she?" Pit reminded them.

"That's a great point Pit!" Lucy said. "Go put the job back right now!"

"Although, I can't bring myself to ignore a cry for help," Pit said.

"Make up your mind Pit!" Lucy yelled.

"Anyway, since it's our first job from the second floor, I chose the cheapest one," Natsu informed them. "It's still 7,000,000 Jewels."

"No!" Lucy said. "We're not qualified to do S-Class mission!"

"But if we succeed, gramps will surely approve of us, right?" Natsu reasoned.

"You're always so reckless," Lucy stated as she sat down. "At least try to follow the rules of your own guild."

"But then we'll never be able to go to the second floor," Natsu argued. "Aren't I right Pit?"

"Well…rules do exist for a reason," Pit stated.

"See, even Pit thinks…" Lucy started to say.

"But sometimes rules just get in the way of things," Pit finished.

"…That you're right…" Lucy said. "Whatever, I not going. You three can go."

"But it says 'save our island,'" Happy told them.

"Let's go," Natsu said.

"Island?" Lucy questioned.

"Is there something special about this island?" Pit asked.

"It's the Cursed Island, 'Galuna Island,'" Natsu told them with a creepy face.

"Cursed!" Lucy yelled. "No way I'm going there!"

"Will you come if I give you a fish?" Happy asked.

"That's not gonna convince me!" Lucy shouted. "We're not going to a cursed island! Right Pit?" She looked over at Pit, but was surprised when she saw a determined look on his face. "Pit?"

"A cursed island huh?" Pit asked. "That's just an even better reason to go and help them."

"See! Pit wants to go!" Natsu shouted excitedly. "But if you're not interested, let's head home Happy. You can come too if you wanna Pit."

"Aye," Happy agreed, following Natsu out the window.

"Sure, why not?" Pit said, following the two.

Lucy sighed, relieved that they had finally left. That is until she noticed something on the ground and saw the job flyer Happy had stolen. "What!? They forgot their paper!?" Lucy exclaimed. "No! Now it'll look like I stole it! What am I gonna do!?" Lucy then crouched down into a ball and continued to panic. But she saw something else on the flyer that came with the 7,000,000 Jewel reward, which was a golden gate key. "What!? You get a Golden Zodiac Key as well!?" Lucy continued to look at it until she left her house and went after the other three, telling them to wait up for her.

* * *

-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

"Oh no!" Mirajane shouted as she ran down the stairs that led up to the second floor. "Master! One of the requests on the second floor is missing!" This news caused Makarov to spit out what he was drinking and surprised many of the guild members.

"Oh…yesterday, I saw a cat stealing one of the jobs," Laxus said from a chair on the second floor. "A cat with wings…yeah." All the guild members were very surprised, recognizing that Happy was the one who took the job flyer. "They just broke a principal rule. Hey geezer! When they return, they'll get expelled, right? But I doubt that they're coming back alive. I mean, taking on an S-Class job with their pathetic skill?" Laxus then laughed, thinking there was no way they would survive this job.

"Laxus! If you knew about this, why didn't you try to stop them!?" Mirajane shouted, scolding Laxus.

"I thought it was just a thieving cat running away with a piece of paper in its mouth," Laxus explained. "I had no idea it was Happy, and that Natsu would run off with the S-Class job." Laxus then looked up Mirajane, to see her glaring at him. "What? It's been a while since I've seen that face."

"This is bad…" Makarov stated. "Which job is missing?"

"The cursed Galuna Island job," Mirajane informed him.

"The Island of Demons!?" Makarov shouted in surprise, also surprising everyone else in the guild. "Laxus, bring them back!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Laxus said. "I have another job to take care of. Besides, there isn't a single mage that can't take care of his own stuff, right?"

"Who else but you can force Natsu to come back!?" Makarov yelled.

Gray then got up from his chair and said, "Gramps. That's an unforgivable insult. I'll bring then back myself."

* * *

-Hargeon Town-

"I haven't been here for a while," Lucy commented, looking over the town. "This is where we all first met, right?"

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to believe that the four of us met here," Pit said, a small smile on his face.

"You two sound like you haven't been here in years," Natsu said.

"Old lady Lucy and old man Pit," Happy laughed.

"Alright, first we have to find a ship that'll take us to Galuna Island," Lucy stated.

"Sounds like a good idea," Pit agreed.

"A ship!? No, that's impossible!" Natsu shouted. "We're swimming there!"

"That's even more impossible," Lucy said.

The group then started to go around and ask various sailors if they would take them to Galuna Island. But every person they asked rejected them, saying that the island was taboo.

"That's decided, swimming it is," Natsu stated with a smile.

"Swim? That's suicide, unless you're not afraid of those huge sharks," said one of the sailors they asked.

"Damn straight!" Natsu shouted. "I'm not scared! I'll fry them!"

"You can't use fire in the water," Lucy pointed out.

"Like that's going to stop him," Pit stated.

Lucy then sighed as she sat down, saying, "What to do?"

"Like I said, we're swimming," Natsu stated.

"Why are you so set on swimming?" Pit asked.

"Because transportation is the ultimate evil in this world!" Natsu shouted.

"Found ya," Gray said from behind the four, surprising them.

"Gray!?" Lucy shouted.

"Why are you here!?" Natsu shouted.

"And how did you find us!?" Pit yelled.

"Master ordered me to bring you back," Gray told them.

"What!?" Natsu yelled in surprise. "He already found out!?"

"If you come back now, you might still avoid expulsion," Gray explained.

"Expulsion!?" Lucy yelled in surprise.

"You mean, like getting kicked out of the guild?" Pit asked in disbelief.

"No way!" Natsu shouted. "I'm gonna do this S-Class job!"

"It's called S-Class because your skills suck!" Gray said. "If Erza finds out…you know…" Gray then got nervous.

"If Erza finds out!" Lucy shouted.

"So what if Erza finds out?" Pit stated, still calm. "Not like she can do much other than tell us to go with her, right?"

"How are you not afraid of Erza!?" Natsu shouted. "She's a monster in human skin! Do you have any idea what she can do!?"

"Not really," Pit answered. "But I've faced things a lot scary than her."

"What the hell is scarier than Erza!?" Natsu shouted.

"You don't wanna know…" Pit said, shivering a bit.

"Gray! Help me!" Happy cried, now hiding behind Gray. "I was forced to come!"

"Traitor!" Lucy shouted.

"I'll show Erza what I'm made of!" Natsu yelled. "No way I'm leaving now!"

"Master's orders!" Gray yelled back. "I'm bringing you back even if I have to use force! Don't whine if you get hurt!" Gray then activated his ice magic.

"What, you wanna fight!?" Natsu continued to yell, activating his fire magic.

"Wait you two!" Lucy yelled. "Pit! You try and stop them!"

"No way I'm getting between those two," Pit said.

"Magic?" the sailor from earlier said. "You guys…are mages?" he asked as Lucy stood between the two. "Are you…here to stop the curse?"

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted.

"Y-Yeah, kind sorta…" Lucy said uncertainly.

"Definitely!" Pit agreed.

"I won't let you!" Gray told them.

"Here, hope in," the sailor said, meaning his boat.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted.

"Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes! Galuna Island, here we come!" Pit yelled.

"What!?" Gray yelled in surprise.

Natsu then had a small gleam in his eyes as he jumped up and kicked Gray in his head, knocking him out and yelling, "Take that!" Natsu then started to drag Gray onto the boat, saying, "Make him depart!"

"Wait, why are we taking Gray with us!?" Lucy shouted,

"If he goes back to the guild, Ezra'll be next to come," Natsu said.

Lucy screamed in freight as Pit said, "I really don't get what's so scary about Erza."

"To the S-Class island!" Natsu shouted in excitement.

The team was now sailing through the ocean on the sailor's boat. But Natsu was not as excited as he was earlier, because he is now bent other the side of the boat, sick to his stomach.

"I'm getting this feeling…of anxiety," Lucy stated.

"You dragged me along and now you're talking like that?" Gray said irritated. "Hey old man, why did you let us on the boat after all?"

The sailor looked at them as he then said, "My name is Bobo, I once lived on that cursed island. But I escaped from that cursed place."

"What exactly makes his island so cursed?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, what kind of curse is it?" Happy also asked.

"Misfortune will befall you, if you go to that island," Bobo stated. "Can you guys really get rid of the curse? This demonic curse?" As Bobo asked this, he revealed his left arm to them, showing that it was covered in some sort of armor like skin. The appearance of this shocked all those that were paying attention.

"Old man…that arm…" Gray tried to say.

"The curse…you mean…" Lucy was also at a loss for words.

"Whoa…" Pit was only able to say that, more surprised than the others.

Bobo then looked out over the boat and noticed something, "There it is. Galuna Island."

Everyone else looked out over to the island. Lucy then said, "Hey…gramps…" But when she and the others looked back, Bobo was nowhere to found. "H-huh? Where is he?"

"Did he fall?" Gray asked, slightly worried.

Happy jumped into the water and looked around a bit. When Happy resurfaced, he yelled, "He's not here!"

"What!? What's going on!?" Lucy yelled.

"_Something's not right…_" Pit thought. "_People don't just disappear like that…right?_"

Natsu was still bent over the edge of the boat, but something caught his attention as he asked, "Wha-What's that sound?"

Everyone looked behind the boat, and everyone was surprised to see a gigantic tidal wave.

"We're getting sucked in!" Gray shouted.

"Happy! Lift this boat up and fly!" Lucy commanded

"That's impossible!" Happy yelled.

"Then Pit save us!" Lucy shouted.

"That's just as possible as Happy lifting this boat up!" Pit shouted.

"Hey! Hurry up and untie me!" Gray yelled. "I'm gonna die!"

The wave then engulfed the boat, taking all of its passengers with it.

* * *

-Galuna Island-

One the beach of the cursed Galuna Island, several figures had washed up on its shore. This group was none other than the Fairy Tail group. And the first one to regain consciousness was Lucy. She lifted her head up a bit and looked around, surprised to see where they ended up.

"This is…" Lucy said as she then started to stand up. "Is everyone okay!?" She looked over to see that the others had also washed up into the beach.

Pit was the next to regain consciousness as he rolled onto his back, thinking, "_I wonder if that's what it would have been like if Poseidon closed the ocean on me…_" Pit then stood up, stretching, and then said, "Man…hope that never happens again…"

"You and me both…" Lucy said

Natsu then shot up from where he was lying and said, "Wow! Are we there!? Are we on Galuna Island!?"

"I guess yesterday's tidal wave washed us ashore," Lucy stated. "But what was that anyway? That arm…that demonic curse? And the old man disappearing."

"Don't worry!" Natsu shouted. "Let's go explore! Explore!"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"Sounds good to me," Pit said, following the two.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned about it considering it's our job!?" Lucy asked. "There is supposed to be a village in this island. The mayor is our client for this job. We should go there first."

"Wait," Gray said as he stood up.

"What!? We've already come this far; you can't take us back!" Natsu shouted.

"No," Gray responded. "I'm coming with you guys." This surprised the others as he continued, "It'd irritate me if you guys get to the second floor first. And if you guys get expelled, then that'd be boring." The others smiled when Gray said that. "Let's go."

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

-Galuna Island Village-

The Fairy Tail group was standing in front of a large wooden gate, and on the other side of the gate is their destination.

"Keep out…" Gray said, reading the sign. "What kind of village is this?"

"Excuse us!" Lucy yelled. "Could you please open the gate!?"

"This sucks," Natsu commented.

"I wonder if anyone is even here," Pit said, looking around a bit.

"Let's break it," Natsu suggested.

"No!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Who's there?" asked a man that was on top of the wall.

"We're from the mage guild Fairy Tail," Lucy told them. "Erm…we saw your request…"

"Fairy Tail?" He asked. "We know nothing about you guys accepting our request."

"Well…erm…" Lucy tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't.

"I think there was some confusion," Gray said. "If we can't get in, we'll leave."

"I'm not leaving!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up," Happy whispered.

"Show me your symbols," he demanded. Everyone in the group proceeded to show him their Fairy Tail guild marks, proving that they were a part of the Fairy Tail guild. "They look real," he told the other guard.

"Hmm…" the other guard was thinking. "Strip the girl," he said, surprising his fellow guard.

"Why!? It has nothing to do with this! Hey! Don't take them off!" Lucy yelled as Natsu and Gray tried to undress Lucy.

"Geez…these guys are crazy," Pit commented.

"Sorry, I got carried away," said the guard. "Get in, I'll get the mayor."

The Fairy Tail team entered the village, and noticed that all the houses and building were made from branches and leaves. They then encountered a large group of people, all of whom were wearing robes.

The one in the front of the crowd, more than likely the mayor, spoke up, saying "Thank you for coming here mages."

Pit on the other hand, was thinking about something, looking around as he thought, "_This village…no…this whole island, something's wrong with it, but what? Does it have something to do with the curse?_"

"I'm sorry if this seems sudden, but please look at this," said the mayor. "Everyone, take off your robes." Everyone in the village then took off the robes they were wearing, revealing that they all had some sort of demonic body part.

"I knew it," Gray said.

"Whoa…the whole village…" Pit said in shock.

"Awesome sideburns!" Natsu yelled, noticing the man's very long sideburns.

"Well…I actually wanted to show you this hand," he said, holding up his right arm which was covered in armor like skin, very similar to Bobo's. "Did it surprise you? Everyone on this island, even the dogs and birds, are affected by this curse."

"It's not like I'm questioning you, but what makes you think that there's a 'curse' on this island?" Gray asked. "Can't it be some kind of disease?"

"I've shown this to many doctors," the mayor said. "But they all said there's no such disease. Also, the moon's 'magical power' has something to do with how we look."

"The moon's magical power?" Lucy questioned.

"What exactly makes the moon magic?" Pit asked.

"Ever since ancient times, this island has accumulated moonlight," the mayor explained. "This makes the island beautiful that it shined like a moon. But a few years ago, the moonlight suddenly started to turn purple."

"Purple? I've never seen a moon like that," Natsu commented.

"Nope," Lucy agreed.

"People from the mainland all say that," the mayor said. "But in reality…the moon did turn purple on this island. After the purple moon showed up, our bodies started to change." After he finished explaining, the clouds parted, revealing the moon.

"The moon is up!" Happy said, pointing up to the sky.

"It's true…it's purple…" Lucy said in shock.

"The moon…is creepy," Gray commented.

"How in the world did the moon turn purple?" Pit asked.

"This is the curse of the moon's magical power," the mayor stated. Suddenly, all the villagers yelled in pain. When they were done screaming, it was revealed that the villagers had all transformed, and now looked completely like demons. "Sorry if we scared you," the mayor apologized. "When the purple moon is out, our bodies change into these ugly demons. If this isn't a curse, than what is it?" Many of the villagers were ashamed of how they looked, and some of the children were even crying. "Once it becomes morning, everyone will turn back to their original forms…But… recently there were some people who didn't change back and lost their soul."

"It can't be…" Lucy said.

"We decided to kill anyone who'd lost their soul and turned into a real demon," the mayor explained.

"Even if there's a chance that they might change back to their original form!?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! There must be some other option other than killing them!" Pit said.

"If we'd let them live, others might get killed by those demons," the mayor continued to explain. "And even if we locked them up, they'd just break out and escape." The mayor then took out a picture that had a very familiar face on it. "That's why…I had to kill my son as well. My son, whose soul became evil…" On the photo was a picture of the sailor that brought the Fairy Tail team to the island, Bobo.

"But…yesterday we…" Lucy tried to say, but was shushed by Gray.

"I guess we know now why he just vanished," Gray said. "I'm sure…he can't rest in peace like that."

"_A ghost!_" Lucy thought to herself, and it was clear the others had reached the same conclusion.

"I acknowledge you as famous mages. Please save our island…" the mayor pleaded. "If this keeps going…everyone…will lose their soul…and turn into demons…"

"I won't let that happen!" Natsu shouted.

"We'll save all of you!" Pit yelled. "So no one else has to die!"

"There is only one way to get rid of this curse," the mayor said. "Please destroy the moon." Everyone on the Fairy Tail team was taken off guard at their request.

"What!?" Lucy shouted.

**A/N: 10 Chapters, this is a sort of milestone in a way. I mean, without the support of you guys, the readers, who knows if I would have had the confidence to continue this. I mean, I'm writing this for my own enjoyment as much as I'm writing it for you guys', but without you guys, it wouldn't have as much meaning as it does now. So I say thank you. Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Followed, left a Review, or are just reading it. Thank you again. I may just do one or two other fanfiction ideas that I had. One in particular that I like, but that wouldn't be for a while. Now, onto other stuff. The group is on Galuna Island what do you think will happen? You'll just have to wait and see. And to the Guest who called himself "will," that is a great idea, I may use that. That's all I have to say, leave a Review on your thoughts, Favorite and/or Follow if you haven't already. Seeya later.**


End file.
